Dancing With A Corpse
by Riku's World
Summary: Once you lost something, it won't be easy to get it all again... just like you...and mukuro rokudo. both of you lost it, something that were important. curious? check this! MukuroxReader  :D
1. A Hollow Memories

**Dancing With A Corpse**

(A Hollow Memories)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: Finally~ It's Mukuro's time~ ahahahaa, I swore I'd make a good one for his fic, so I'm expecting many opinions here after you read this fic ^^. Hope this fic will make Mukuro happy~ Enjoy nee~

_You hissed as the pain on your bruised, beaten up body began to throb. You could feel the taste of blood when you swallowed your saliva, possibly from your ripped lips. You were hugging your knees, searching for warmth to stop your trembling and tried your hardest to not let something you've been holding in to flow out. But you couldn't, you weren't that strong. The tears started to flow, the red drops stained your arms and a hiccupping sound escaped its way from your lips._

_"Oya, oya... look at what I've found here..."_

_A voice startled you - you never thought there would be someone in an abandoned building. Slowly, you lifted up your face with tears still flowing from your eyes, seeing a man standing in front of you. He suddenly knelt down and you gasped in shock, surprised to see his bi-colored eyes staring at you and a soft smile carved on his face._

_"U-uhh... I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't know t-that... Umm... I-I'll l-leave no-now..." Your trembling body made you stammer. Then as you lifted your body to leave, a hand landed on your shoulder._

_"Kufufu, I believe I didn't say that you are not allowed to be here." He still smiled, taking out a handkerchief after removing his hand from your shoulder and went to wipe your wet, bloody face._

_You were surprised and unconsciously gripped his hand, stopping him from wiping away the fluids. You were scared from someone touching your face, maybe because of trauma. "Y-you'll... D-dirty your handk-kerchief... I-I... Must g-go now... O-or... He'll be m-mad at me a-again..." You quickly stood up and ran away, but the pain slowed down your pace immensely._

_He__called__out__to__you__before__you__could__completely__disappear__from__his__view,__"Kufufu,__you__can__come__again__if__you__want..."__He__smiled,__eager__to__know__who__sculpted__you__into__the__beautiful__bloody__form__like__that._..

A familiar warm scent danced in your nostrils, waking you from your deep slumber. You attempted to open your eyes but felt too weak, leaving you with no choice but to give up. Strange... you heard a voice. It was far, but you could still make out what was being said.

"Is that true, Mukuro? (Y/n)-chan is regaining her consciousness?"

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. She twitched her fingers when I was watching her."

"Che! You'd better not be setting up any plan to possess Jyuudaime's body!"

You didn't recognize the voice and you tried to once again open your eyes, but they wouldn't even open slightly. As you trailed your finger to your face, you realized there was a bandage covering your eyes. You slowly removed it along with the oxygen mask which was covering the lower half of your face. Unreasonably, your body felt sore and was aching... Maybe you did something last night? No... You don't remember anything... Maybe you were drunk? You tried to remove the thought, and sighed as you finally removed the bandages. Slowly, you tried to lift your eyelid... It opened, but it was still dark... Did someone turn off the light? You didn't think so - the birds were chirping outside and the scent of the sun was inside the room. It felt like morning...

You lifted your hand in front of your face and tried to see, but you couldn't. Were you...blind? No...no... It can't be. No way... But it was dark... Why...? You started to shiver.

"I'm afraid it's only a sign, Mukuro..." Said Tsuna, giving an apologetic look to the navy haired man in front of him.

The man who stood beside the Tenth added, "Twitching fingers doesn't add to the possibility that she'll regain her consciousness. There's a 10% chance that she'll survive."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled accusingly and Gokudera quickly apologized to his beloved boss.

"I understand, maybe I was just too aware. My apologies Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, for dragging you into this matter." Mukuro frowned before advising the Tenth to go back to his base.

When he touched the door knob to see your condition, he suddenly heard a scream. His hand twitched, surprised to hear it. It was a painful and desperate scream. He quickly opened the door just as Tsuna and Gokudera returned to their spot in front of the room, probably hearing the scream as well.

The illusionist stared in a daze at the form he found when he bursted into the room. He saw you covering your eyes desperately and screaming in agony, tears swiftly falling and wetting the sheets.

"(Y-y/n)-chan! Calm down!" Reassured Tsuna as he made his way to you after realizing something was not right. You stopped, fully obeyed and calmed yourself down, but not because of the command, it was...

"(Y/n)?" Mukuro called hesitantly.

You stammered, "W-who are you...? (Y/n)...? Who is...W-who is (y/n)? My name is..." You stopped.

As you tried to remember, your mind went completely blank. Nothing was in your head - just like an empty hard disk. You began to tremble again. Was God tempting you...?

"I... My...name..." You placed your hands to your head, massaging its scalp but still nothing came to you. Tears flowed once again, insanity spreading through your mind... You screamed, throwing all the things on the small desk beside the bed to the floor and wanted to get out of the building.

Unfortunately, your legs were still weak and you fell just when you went to stand up, but the pain of hitting the ground never arrived as you felt warmth - probably from another person. You didn't care as you continued to struggle in Mukuro's arms, desperately wanting to remember something.

"Calm down, (y/n)-chan!" The Vongola Decimo yelled, his expression full of worry.

"(Y/n)..." Mukuro called, but you, who was still weak and tired from all the ranting and screaming, lost your consciousness making Mukuro's voice the last one you heard before you fainted.

"I'll call the others, do you mind?" Tsuna asked the illusionist who was sitting beside you in the bed, stroking your hair with gloved fingers.

Being a kind boss, Tsuna smiled and patted Mukuro's shoulder, "She'll be fine... (Y/n)-chan is a strong one..."

He gave the Vongola Tenth a dangerous glare, "I believe I don't need to hear that, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Once again you sensed that familiar smell, which was like the ocean... So calming. It was warm and quiet too, just like when you woke up the first time. You remembered that you were screaming painfully when you woke up last time. You concluded that you should stay calm for now and try to get a hold of yourself, so you slowly opened your mouth only to grunt, "Unghh..." You could feel that many people were gathered around.

"She's finally awake~." You could feel someone taking your hand and brushing it with theirs, but he placed your hand back on the bed after he received a smack.

"Oi, what's her condition!" Said the one who stood beside the brunette, his hair silver in colour. You remembered hearing his voice before.

"So, (y/n)-chan. You don't have any serious matters, it's just your body is still weak and you need to get plenty of rest and eat healthy food because... Yeah, you know... You were in a coma for 3 years." A voice explained.

Tsuna interrupted, "Can she see again?"

Shamal rubbed his head, "That ...I couldn't be sure myself, but so far I didn't find any serious injury to her eyes. I'm sure it was just a trauma from the accident that made the brain shut the vision nerve; it'll take approximately 2 months for you to be able to see again." He said, returning his direction of speech onto you.

Before you could respond, Shamal added, "As for your amnesia, it's not permanent, you'll regain your memories slowly."

"Thank God... (Y/n)-chan can see again!" You could hear a girl's voice from your left side, along with two more who were cheering too.

"U-uh... Excuse me... I..." You started hesitantly.

Suddenly you could feel someone touching your hand, it was big and you thought it must be from a man's. "Buon pomeriggio[1], my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi... And I am one of your former school mates from ten years ago along with these people who gathered here now to see your condition."

"N-nice to...umm...meet you." Your finger twitched a little in the man's grip.

"Your name is (s/n) (y/n), 23 years old and you've been in a coma for 3 years due to some accidents. You are now inside Rokudo Mukuro's mansion in Kokuyo, Japan."

"Rokudo...Mukuro?"

"Yes, he is you-"

A voice interrupted, "I'm only the acquaintance of this Sawada Tsunayoshi, considering that you were his dear friend in need. I'm only helping you by lending a room in my mansion..."

That voice sounded creepy and it made you shiver a little, but somehow you could hear a trace of sadness inside the voice. But just when you wanted to speak, an EXTREMELY loud voice cracked in your ear. [2]

"(Y/N)-CHAAAN! You regained your consciousness and you can see again! I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY!"

"Shut up lawn-head!"

"OCTOPUS HEAD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING HAPPY?"

"Nii-chan, please be quiet!" A ginger haired woman complained, but then you felt someone touching your hand again although the size was smaller this time, "(Y/n)-chan, how do you feel? Um, oh, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, one of your former schoolmates and the one who was very loud before is my older brother-"

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI, EXTREME BOXER! MY MOTTO IS TO THE EXTREME!" The loud voice from before interrupted. You were sure that the girl was the one who thanked God before.

"Hahaha, glad to see you're awake (y/n)-chan. You don't remember me, but we can always introduce each other! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, your former schoolmate too! Hahah." You smiled hearing this voice, it sounded so cheerful.

"Hahi! Miura Haru at your service! I'll help you regain your memories so we can go to the cake fair together again!" She giggled, touching your shoulder gently.

You felt confused at first; so many voices were in the room for you to hear. Then you responded with a smile, hearing all the cheer. Still, the guilty feeling was in your heart. To not remember these good friends... What kind of friend were you? Being blind made the thing worse because you couldn't see what they looked like which could possibly help regain your lost memories. You could only imagine, and you were sure it wasn't too accurate.

"N-nice to meet you too... a-and, I'm sorry... to not remember your faces... I can't see either, so...umm..." You rubbed the back of your neck and laughed nervously, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Nah, its okay, (y/n)-chan. Hahaha, just seeing you awake is a great thing! Right, Gokudera? Hahaha." Yamamoto reassured.

"Che! You better not be a nuisance to the Tenth!" You giggled hearing his voice which contained worry inside. You knew he didn't mean to say that.

"I apologize for all of this loudness, (y/n). By any chance, did you remember something or feel somewhat familiar by hearing our voices?"

"Umm...Sawada-san...?" You paused for a bit, not sure if your guess was right, but felt relieved as Tsuna responded with a little 'yes'. "I'm sorry...I haven't remembered anything nor I feel somewhat familiar by hearing your voices... I guess I'll keep seeing black and red for a while." You smiled as you thanked someone who kindly placed a glass of water in your palm.

"Red?" Tsuna asked; finding your statement a little odd. It was normal to only see black since you couldn't see anything and your memories were blank, but red? What was the meaning of that?

You lifted your head, "Yes... I keep seeing red, I don't know why. However, it feels like I'm watching a sea of blood... I don't understand, as that is the only thing I remember."

All eyes widened in surprise, except Mukuro who was standing outside the room, palming his red left eye. "Sea of...blood..." he murmured.

**~TBC~**

A/N: HOW'S THAT? OAO I bet I make all of them OOC….*cries* a-anyway~ review~ ^^

[1] Good afternoon

[2] Mukuro've left the room. Haha, he's being anti-social. But you didn't realize he left.

BetaReader Note: This is my first time Beta-ing. Hope it's alright~


	2. Forgotten Friend

**Dancing With A Corpse**

(II. Forgotten Friend)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: U-P-D-A-T-E-D! Yay~ finally I can post this one~ ^^ enjoyyy~

_The illusionist smiled as he wandered inside the Kokuyo building, humming a tune in amusement. To think he could see you again, maybe with more injuries covering your body, was a happy thought. He smiled, praising himself for guessing right. You were there, sitting in the same place as yesterday when he found you._

_"Oya... You come again..?" He knelt down, wanting to see your bloody form clearer._

_You trembled, but lifted your face, "U-um... Do y-you... Mind?" It was the same man who approached you yesterday. The same man that made you feel strange just by looking into his eyes._

_He chuckled darkly, "No... You can come here anytime you want."_

_"Thank you... This is the only place I can find peace..." You gave Mukuro a sad smile, but still gratefully thanked him for letting you come anytime you wanted._

_You could feel that the boy in front of you was observing you, probably taking interest to your scars and bruises which were pouring blood. "A-ahaha... I-I fell from the floor." Then you immediately looked away from those bi-colored eyes._

_"You're bad at lying aren't you? Who did this to you..?" He touched your swollen eyes._

_You gasped as his ghostly cold touch landed on your skin, then hissed as he cupped your cheek, and brought your eyes to his. Your cheeks were now darkened to a crimson red. His eyes were asking the same question that his lips had spoken before._

_"M-my... Father..." Your chapped lips finally let a voice out as he caressed your bloody arm, wanting to know how badly beaten up you were, "U-umm... You'll get dirtied by the blood if you keep touching..."_

_He paused his touch and gave you a gentle but mischievous smile, "Perhaps you could tell me why he did this...?"_

'So beautiful...'_ Mukuro thought, still observing._

_You saw his eyes and you knew you couldn't just shut your mouth. His eyes were telling you to tell him. "W-well... My father is unemployed and he's too stressed to find jobs, so he drank beer everyday to release his stress. He said me and my mother were a burden... S-so, he hit me and sometimes my mother as well..."_

_Mukuro hummed in pleasure, _'Such a simple matter,'_ he thought. "Why don't you run away?" He asked, knowing he could break your mind as he had done with many before._

_"I don't have a place to run to, because where my mother is - that's my home..."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You were awaken after you felt someone caressing your cheek with something wet, "U-umm..."

A voice answered, "(Y/n)-chan... How are you feeling today?"

You were confused by the voice; you didn't remember hearing this voice yesterday. "W-who a-are...you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry... I'm Chrome... Chrome Dokuro... I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday..."

"N-nice to meet you...Chrome-chan..." You attempted a smile. The smile went wider as you heard a giggle, probably from Chrome.

"I'm in charge of taking care of you, so don't feel cautious to ask me anything (y/n)-chan..." She touched your hand.

"Chrome... Why are you wiping me..? Should I just go to the bathroom considering it's been 3 years since I've bathed..?"

"Ah, I'm sorry... I was the one who wiped you everyday before you awoke. J-Just kind of a habit... U-umm... Do you want... To take a bath?" She asked gently. You could hear the rag being dropped into water, probably a bucket considering the small echo it made.

You nodded and she answered in a cheerful but shy tone, guiding you to the bathroom and helping you to shower. You were glad to have someone helping you - otherwise you would've hit something on your way there.

"Chrome-chan..? Can I... Meet Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Ah, Mukuro-sama? Why would you want to meet him?" The purple-haired girl was surprised from your sudden question as she helped you wash your (h/c) hair.

"I want to thank him... For letting me stay here, even though maybe I'm only a nuisance..."

"N-no!" Chrome paused, realizing she was too loud. She quickly reverted back to her usual tone, "You're not a nuisance... Y-You're a friend..."

"Thank you..." You smiled cheerfully, sighing in relief as the warm water caressed your scalp. "And about Rokudo-san? Can I meet him?"

"I-I'd have to ask Mukuro-sama first..." She grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing your back.

You asked her for the sponge too and brushed your cleavage while asking, "Chrome? Why did you add '-sama' after his name? Is he your master?"

You sensed her shaking her head, "Mukuro-sama saved my life..." Replied Chrome before pouring warm water over your body, cleaning the bubbles there. You didn't know why, but for some reason you had a feeling that she was blushing.

"Hee... So he is a kind one... I wonder what kind of person I was..."

No answer came, and you tilted your head only to see nothing nor hear anything. You were scared that she might have left you alone in the bathroom so you tried to call, "C-chrome?"

Still no answer, you were shivering now, feeling strange in the unknown mansion. Actually, anything you did felt strange. Talking with your former friends was like talking with strangers. Even when you woke up on the very same bed like yesterday, you still felt like the bed was different.

You panicked, "Chrome..? C-chrome..? I..."

"Is everything alright, (y/n)-chan?"

Finally, the very same voice as the one you had longed to hear appeared, "Chrome! Thank God. I thought you left me..." You sighed in relief.

"I-I would never leave you... U-umm... Mukuro-sama said it was okay for you to meet him... I'll take you to his room after you're dressed."

You nodded in agreement and thanked the girl as she guided you back to your room and helped you dress. You felt confused when you couldn't figure out how she could get permission from Mukuro and yet still not have left your side as she had stated earlier. Had she lied? But coming to think of it, you don't remember hearing her footsteps. And if this was a mansion then surely it would take longer than that to reach wherever Mukuro was, get his permission then return. Even if the room was only next to the bathroom.

You decided not to linger on the thought for any longer and followed Chrome to wherever Mukuro's was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A sound of your throbbing heart echoed in both of your ears as Chrome took you to Mukuro's room. The way he talked scared you...

"Mukuro-sama, should I leave?" Chrome asked the man who was sitting behind his working table, leaning his chin on one of his gloved hands.

You realized that you were inside Mukuro's room now as you could hear his creepy voice. You were then guided to a seat by Chrome.

"I'll call you when we are finished, Chrome... Grazie [1]."

Chrome bowed and left the room, leaving just the both of you and Mukuro inside.

"So... What brings you here, (s/n) (y/n)..?" He began and chuckled when you suddenly squealed after hearing his voice. You hadn't realised that you were sitting right in front of his desk. His creepy voice was scarier hearing it this close.

"Umm... I t-thought it was impolite to not thank you for letting me stay until I regain my vision..."

Yes, that was what Sawada had told you - to stay until you could see again and you could choose when you wanted to leave. You really didn't want to trouble anyone for taking care of you, but everyone was being very kind.

"Kufufufu... I don't mind letting you stay... But it indeed is a troubling matter if you can't regain your vision in a flash..."

The Mist Guardian stared at your twitching form. He was glad to have you conscious again, but the fact that you had lost all your memories left a displeased feeling lingering inside him. He knew that he shouldn't tell you anything. He could only wait for the time when you remembered it yourself. The thought made him clench his fist.

"...I-if you... Find me troubling, you can always...umm... Tell me to leave..."

Mukuro's eyes twitched, "Kufufufu, if I tell you to leave, where you will go?"

"Akhh... I-I... Haven't thought about that... Uhh..." You gasped and covered your mouth in surprise, feeling dumb for not thinking about your destination when you leave.

You were surprised when he suddenly laughed after a few seconds of silence, "Kufufu... Fuwahahahaha! Don't be so hesitant. Kufufufu, I'm not going to make you leave. Kufufufu..."

The man noticed that you maneuvered your head down and a blush appeared on your cheeks due to the embarrassment. He smiled in amusement. God, how much time had passed since he saw that blush in your cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to unglue his eyes from your fragile self - the one that he adored so much.

Realizing that you wouldn't bring up a new conversation, Mukuro finally said, "Oya, are you scared? Kufufufu... You are trembling and your face is showing fear."

"N-no... I'm just... thinking what should I do when you really kick me out, considering there was nothing in our relationship to make you keep me in this mansion."

"Kufufufu, I do know you... Since ten years ago." Mukuro shook his head, disagreeing with what he just said to you. No, no, he mustn't bring up that topic, he must change it. Otherwise his sacrifice won't be paid.

He replaced your voice just when you went to speak up, "My apologies for telling you this, but I'm busy now since I have a meeting in another minute. Perhaps you can go back to your room? I've arranged Chrome to take care of you, along with my other subordinates, so you can ask them anything you want."

Your sudden move made the man in front of you a bit surprised, but he didn't show it. You stood up suddenly and bowed your head at him, "I'm really sorry for taking your time! But I do request your time again in the future... E-excuse me!"

After quickly lifting your body up, you maneuvered your feet to turn around as you remembered the door was about 10 steps behind you. But unfortunately, the chair's leg prevented you from walking away as it became an obstacle and made you fall. Oh God, you know it'd hurt to be kissing the floor and how it'd be an embarrassing act to fall in front of the owner of this mansion.

You waited and waited for the hard feeling on your face to come and were prepared to hear that chuckle or laughter of Mukuro, but you never felt the pain nor heard the laugh. You found something was circling your waist. After clearing your mind, you knew the something which was circling your waist was not 'something', it was an arm. A big arm that you knew was not Chrome's.

"Kufufufu, be careful could you? I haven't even told Chrome to get you... I don't want to hear complaints for letting you kiss the cold floor..." He said, whispering slowly right beside your ear. You shuddered as red began to rise in your cheeks again.

You could feel his large hand helping you straighten your body and when you felt something touch your palm, you could manage to hide the embarrassment as you realised the hand was a delicate one - meaning Chrome was back, "Excuse us, Mukuro-sama." She said before she slipped her hand into yours.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chrome, being one of the Kokuyo Gang and one of Vongola Guardians had never heard of the question you had just asked nor had she thought about it. She knew helping a friend was a kind thing to do, but to accomplish your wish... "T-Touching me..?"

You quickly responded after making yourself comfortable in the bedroom, enjoying the breakfast which Chrome had brought to your room right after you returned from Mukuro's. "Yes, I want to know what you look like by touching your face, so I can imagine your form. How's that?"

The female Mist Guardian sighed in relief; she realized you meant to touch her face, not touching in the inappropriate meaning. Chrome smiled. If that was what you wanted, she would be happy to oblige. How could she reject your wish when you were her best friend ever since the first time you'd met each other?

She nodded with a small smile, "That's fine by me..."

You smiled in return and reached out your arm, trying to locate her face. You smiled in relief as you felt her hand gently grab your wrist and guide it to her face. At first you hesitantly touched her skin, but as you swallowed the lump in your throat and forced yourself to proceed, the action became easier. You felt her soft skin and moved your hand to find fabric on her face. Then you brought your other hand join in to feel her face too.

"Do you... Wear a bandage or some kind of eye patch on your right eye?" You asked, still caressing.

"Yes, I have a problem with my right eye." She kindly answered, enjoying your touch. She had longed for your soft touch on her face like you usually did back then. You had pinched her cheeks softly and then laughing after telling her that she was still a pretty girl even though she only had one eye. [2]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**FlashBack**

"Don't worry Chrome, you'll get stronger." You smiled at the girl beside you, hugging her knees and buried her head there, bandage covering her head and a band-aid was stamped on her hands. You knew she had had a bad day.

"I-I'm useless... I... E-even t-troubled Mukuro-sama..." She cried.

You sighed and placed your palm on her cheek, erasing the tears, "No Chrome, don't cry." You inhaled the surrounding air, "Ahaha, see, if you cry I'll start to cry too." You wiped your teary eyes with your other hand.

"I h-hope... My right eye can see too one day..." She wished softly.

"I hope so too... But you're still pretty even if you only have one eye. Believe in yourself..." You smiled gently at your best friend, caressing her swollen, teary eyes and pinching her cheek softly like you usually did to her when you both were opening your feelings to each other

**End of Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You hummed in understanding and stilled on your way to caress Chrome's face. She had a small face and big eyes which would make her a cute and pretty one. You could imagine her doll-like appearance. You placed your right hand on her cheek and the other one to her hair which you found was very smooth and long, but then you stopped your touch after you felt something wet on your hand.

"C-chrome? Uh, um, are you crying? D-did I touch somewhere that made you hurt?" You panicked and attempted to free her face from your hands only for her hand to stop the effort. From her tight and trembling grip, you knew she was crying.

"N-no... (y/n)-chan, I-I... Really missed you so much. I'm... R-really glad that you finally woke up. You know... I... Uhh..." She couldn't hold it anymore as her voice broke.

Without any reason, you felt that you wanted to cry too, "C-chrome... D-don't cry... That makes me, uh, want to cry too for no reason... So pl-", You hiccupped, losing all of your hold to the liquid at your eyes and letting it flow, staining the bed sheet and your peach-colored summer dress with colorless water. [3]

After letting all of the water flow out, the both of you stayed silent, enjoying the calmness of the room. But after a while Chrome finally said that she must go for a while since she must prepare lunch for you. After you nodded, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. When she arrived right in front of the door, she paused and turned back to you, saying something that made you blush and confused.

"You know (y/n)-chan... Umm... You are still beautiful as ever even if you can't see, s-so... mmh... P-please believe in yourself." She closed the door slowly, smiling to herself for managing to say the same thing that you had said to her.

You couldn't help but smile, hugging yourself and felt a deep composure inside your heart as you found that words were so nostalgic... And warm.

**To Be Continued**

[1] Thank you

[2]&[3] I cried when writing this part, seriously. QAQ damn my imagination + help from Mukuro's sexy sad voice in Kienai Negai... *hides behind tree* (Aku approves of this) ;)

A/N: Ahh! T-this chapter... TTwTT I don't know what I should say... Noooo... and there were only 69 and 96 in this fic who were talking to Reader-chan! But I like this one~, showing a little bit of your memory with Chrome, aww, I hope I don't mess with her character...anyway~~ Review please~ XDD thanks~

B-R/N (Aku): Had to hold back tears as I read this aloud to myself. Why you so sad for? Listened to Toshinobu Iida (Mukuro's Seiyuu) throughout the whole beta-reading~. Oh how I love your voice, *fangirl eyes*.


	3. Once Again

**Dancing With A Corpse**

( Again)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: Third one~ ^^ enjoy~

_Rokudo Mukuro was losing something in his sight as he approached the area where you always sat. However, you weren't there today. His lips made a little 'n' shape, slightly feeling disappointed to not see your bloody form again today. As he waited again and again for you to come, his wish finally came true as he saw you walking over. But something was different this time, you were bandaged, clean from blood._

_"Good afternoon..." You said, knowing it was him after you heard steps._

_The illusionist smiled at you, "Good afternoon... You were absent for such a long time... Kufufufu."_

_You smiled at the illusionist too, "I've been busy these days..." You laughed softly showing him your fake cheerful face._

_Being a top illusionist, he knew your expression was not the true one. He was making that kind of face too a long time ago, hiding his deepest feeling, just like you were now. He felt like killing today, as he sensed an unneeded feel against you for not entertaining him with your role as his bloody statue. Yes, dispose the unneeded toy - wishing them hell._

_"Kufufufu, Really? I've been waiting for you to come, you know?" He chuckled darkly and kneeled down right in front of you._

_"You..." You paused a bit, swallowed a big lump inside your throat, "Can kill... Can't you?"_

_Mukuro's eyes narrowed. He didn't even think you would ask him that question, but he smiled again and answered, "Kufufufu, why did you ask that question?"_

_"...Teach me... How to kill myself..." You touched his hand slowly, making his body twitch due to the contact. "I knew you enjoyed blood... Those beautiful eyes told me so... So please... Teach me how to kill myself."_

_He didn't understand, he never would understand what you could see in his eyes. There was no way people would say his eyes were beautiful and... There was no way a person... Asking him to teach them about killing themselves... And you asked before he broke your mind. He wasn't even close._

_"Why... Should you be a-"_

_You cut him off, "To make me feel hell like you feel..." You moved your hands, gripping the hands you'd been touching tight, making him feel your trembling self._

_Suddenly a flash of something came to your eyes and made a cracking sound beside your head. When you tilted your head, you could see a silver trident beside you, cutting the bandage which covered your cheek and revealed it to be swollen with fresh blood that was just made a few seconds ago._

_"Rather a disappointing reason you have there haven't you, my beautiful bloody statue?"_

_You smiled at the indigo-haired boy in front of you, "Indeed... Let's meet again nee... I'm so happy to meet you... -no-name..." Your eyelids felt heavy, your mind began to sink into darkness as you felt tired and only wanted to rest. Will you die? Maybe... You had lost much blood due to the beating which your father had given you. Thankfully, he was now arrested thanks to your neighbour who had decided to call the police after he heard a disturbance. You could come to your cherished place... Here._

_As your body became limp suddenly, you heard his voice, "I'm Rokudo Mukuro... Yes, yes, indeed... Let's meet again... In hell, my beautiful bloody statue with no name... Kufufufu..."_

_With your leftover energy, you managed to let out a faint voice, "Yes... I'm... (s/n)... (y/n)..." with that you fully closed your eyes with a smile carved on your pale lips._

19 days had passed since you had awoken from your deep slumber, and as the days passed you hadn't remembered anything. No sign, no clue and not even a fragment that you managed to find from your conversation with your fellow best friend, Chrome. You did know that your favorite food was something sweet; that you liked to listen to various types of music, etc. But still, nothing from it made you remember... And you managed to meet other people who seemed to be Chrome's friends.

You sighed before leaning your chin on the back of your hand, playing with the straw in the glass of milk as you slowly sucked it. Arghh... No, you couldn't take it anymore... You've been waiting for 18 days to speak to Mukuro but he was always absent while Chrome said he was still on the mission and it was going to be a long one. And it sucks for the only reason you wanted to talk with Mukuro was just a simple topic about his permission to let you go outside to feel the sun.

"(y/n)-chan... You've sighed for the sixth time already... I-is something, bugging you?" Chrome kindly asked, picking up your empty glass and filling it again with milk; she knew you liked milk, especially chocolate flavored milk.

"Nothing... Just wondering when he will come home... I want to ask his permission to let me go outside..." You hummed lazily as you drank more milk.

"Che! Just stay in your gloomy room and become a fossil there, pyon~!" Ken said after stealing your milk and drinking it greedily.

You chuckled and shot back, "I'd be glad to be like that than being a lousy dog as someone who stole my milk." A cough could be heard from in front of you, meaning Ken didn't calculate you'd know that he had stolen your glass.

But another sharp one stabbing you from behind, the voice in a monotone, "(y/n)-san... If you were to become a fossil I wouldn't hesitate in selling you to the museum... Ahh, but then again I might not get any money from you since you aren't that attractive." Fran said, hugging the cookies jar while saying those sharp things to you with a flat sound, making you know it was the green-hair's voice.

"Hmm... Fran-kun, maybe I should buy you a dictionary so you can find a better word to say, how's that?" You giggled scarily.

Fran knew he shouldn't be messing with you anymore, he learned his mistakes from the past. Yeah, there were those days, when Fran and you had a sharp words competition. You stopped in the middle only to jerk the boy's face to the floor while saying things with a scary smile on your face. Guess from where you got that personality.

A flat sound came too from somewhere far and you guessed that it was from the door, "We have to go in seven minutes... Although I'd rather not..." You guessed it was Chikusa's.

"(y/n)-chan... L-let me guide you to your room, a-and I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you for a few hours because of the upcoming missions." Chrome kindly picked up your hand and guided you back to your room, gently helping you sit on the bed then bid you farewell.

You enjoyed the silence in the room and was planning to sleep, but a sudden phone's ring startled you, making you jump a bit on the bed. Carefully searching for the source of the ring on the small table beside your bed, you picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo, (y/n)-chan! It's Takeshi!" Maybe it's rude to say this, but his voice was very loud and full of energy.

"Takeshi... Um... Ya-yamamoto Takeshi?" You asked hesitantly.

"Bingo~! Ahaha, you guessed right (y/n)-chan! How do you feel right now?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

You smiled and nodding in reflect, "I'm fine, Yamamoto-san. Why did you call?"

"Just call me Takeshi (y/n)-chan! Hahaha! Well, I want to know about your condition." In his scene, he was rubbing the back of his head and grinning cheerfully.

"I'm good, T-takeshi-kun. I haven't remembered anything and my vision isn't back. Thanks for worrying about me Takeshi-kun, you are very kind." You couldn't stop smiling, feeling grateful to have met a kind person like Yamamoto.

"That's what friends are for right? Hahaha, for your vision, I bet that you'll recover soon!"

"Yes! I'll try my best to remember and patiently wait for my vision to recover."

"Ahaha, no probs! Oh, anyway, let me give you a magic spell! Don't think, feel!"

"Eh? Don't think... feel?"

"Yup! Try that sometimes okay? Hope you'll get better soon so we can play again like old times! Whoops, better hang up now or Gokudera will smack me for slacking off! Bye bye (y/n)-chan!"

"A-ah, yes." Then you heard a 'click' sound come from the phone before you put the item on the table again, managing to find the holder.

Still confused on the spell that Yamamoto had given you before, you tapped your chin and thought seriously. Maybe something would come if you tried the spell? What was the worse that could happen? So you prayed and wished for your vision and memories to be back again, but nothing happened even after you tried several times. You were exhausted from trying and you were stressed. Maybe the spell didn't really work and it was only words to cheer you up.

Feeling tired, you yawned and went to lie down your head, missing at first but finally leaning your head on the pillow. Forgetting the pain, you fell asleep once more, reaching to the dark world without any dreams which occurred every time you slept.

After content with your sleeping need, you yawned and stretched yourself by lifting your hands up after sitting. Chrome still wasn't home yet. She usually touched your hand with hers every time to let you know that she was there with you... And you wondered what time it was, wondered how long you had slept, but you couldn't even guess. Wasting air inside your lungs out, you thought again about the words, you secretly had a hope to the words.

"Unggh... I still don't get it..." You tangled your sheets and played with it while thinking hard. But then you gave up, letting out a heavy sigh and leaned your body against the bed again.

"If..." You started to think about your friend's voices, "I can see... I want to see them... They'll be happy for sure..." You giggled, smiling happily. Then continued your mumble, "I'll be able to see more colors... That'll be a good thing. Yes, I want to see again..." You closed your eyelids and thought about so many things to do when you regain your vision, such as shopping with Chrome, cooking, reading, oh, how much you really wanted to read. You loved reading books. Sometimes you giggled because of your thought, happily drowning in your mind.

When you realized you were daydreaming too much, you quickly got up, not wanting to let yourself fall asleep again and wasting your time. But as you opened your eyelids, something bright pierced your eyes and you quickly closed them again. Wait... Something bright? No way...

You opened your eyes again and still seeing bright ray, so you quickly placed your hands in front of your eyes, preventing the light to pierce.

"No way... N-no... There's..." You paused after repeatedly opening and closing your eyelids, feeling unbelievable, "C-co...lors..?"

'God... Please don't play with me... oh please... d-did I...'

Hands made its way to your lips, closing it while you gaped in disbelief as tears began to swiftly flow out, and for the first time, you could see those colorless liquid wetting your bed sheet. You didn't know what happened, only the happy thoughts were clear in your mind now. You felt very grateful and happy when you thought of it.

Your teary eyes widened at the thought. You must thank Yamamoto later - the magic was happening! It really was bringing you luck, and it happened when you only wished it in a happy feeling, that was the amazing thing. For the first time ever, you walked out from the room yourself and wandered to places which you've been before such as the kitchen, eating room and the hall. You remembered it by instinct and you were still grateful to see it was a beautiful mansion with Italian-Gothic architecture combined with soft colors coloring the walls.

"This mansion is really quiet... Is there no butler or maid? You must be kidding me to have none in this huge house..." You were surprised, stopping in the kitchen and happily drank the milk you prepared for yourself. However, your mind began to flood with thoughts as you felt scared. You were alone in this huge mansion with no one you could contact or even talk with. You started to imagine things...

Ending his phone call to the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family after giving his report, he sighed, feeling tired after going on several missions for several days non-stop. The illusionist quickly stomped on the gas pedal and stirred the stir, driving fast to hurry and drop himself on the soft bed. As soon as he arrived in front of the mansion, Mukuro parked his car beside it then used his key to unlock the entrance door, marching in after it.

The blue haired man felt something strange was happening, he saw a glimpse of mist surrounding the house. His eyes narrowed. It was not his doing and not Chrome's either since she was assigned to a mission. Judging by the phone call she had given him, she wasn't going to be home for at least two days which was why he was home right now.

"What a troublesome girl..." He sighed in displeasure, making his trident appear in his hand and changing the kanji in his eye to become a '1'.

The man proceeded slowly, not wanting to rush in or anything as he was already tired from just getting back from missions. Then when he found your empty room, he knew that something had really happened while he heard some sounds not too far from his area. He walked to the source and found something that was in fact... You.

Mukuro began, "What are y-"

"N-no... Don't come near me!" You cried, scarily burying your face in your tremblingly hugged knees.

The Mist Guardian's eyes twitched. He didn't see anything approaching you, was she afraid of him? No, he didn't think so as you kept screaming in agony for something to not approach you continuously. He stopped wondering when suddenly you whimpered and blood leaked from a scar at your right leg.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hit me... P-" Something invisible hit your face and made your cheek swollen, "Uhh... I'm... S-sorry..." You lifted your hands and crossed it in front of your face, defending it.

Mukuro 'che'-ed and quickly carried you, and took you away as far as he could while your body started to bruise and hurt for no reason. He took you into your room and leaned you against the bed, but you quickly backed yourself to the wall, still deafened by fear.

He changed his number again, knowing the reason why bruises kept appearing on you. And he smiled when he guessed right; a form of a big man was in front of you, punching you and other actions of the like to your pathetic self. Even in a tired condition, he knew he was still powerful, and he easily 'killed' the man in front of you.

"Kufufufu... Well..." He turned to you while you hugged your knees, the same position like the first time he found you, both in the past and before. What made it different was only your teary eyes, searching for safety. Mukuro walked beside you, and gently gripped your hands, moving it away from your knees and lifting your face. "(s/n) (y/n)..."

Back to your original state, you saw a different man standing in front of you, dazzlingly blinding your eyes with his looks. Inside, you felt calm and let the tears to flow once again in relief, making Mukuro surprised a bit and dazed to see your expression. To see your lively eyes which he longed for a long time... Suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind...

_"Can you... Teach me how to kill myself?"_

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hahaha, I think I failed =w= but yeah, R&r please~ thanks^^

B-R/N: Haha, hilarious! As soon as I started regaining my vision as the story tells and then began exploring the mansion, Drawing Days begins to play. Ah that made me laugh. Mukuro, why you so sexy for? Imagining your tiredness... *dies*


	4. A Fateful Meeting

**Dancing With A Corpse**

(III. A Fateful Meeting)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~

Beta-ed by: Aku Sakura

A/N: Enjoy^^

_He felt it. Someone was staring at him intensely. Mukuro Rokudo knew you had so many questions for him and as he watched the old clock next to the sofa at which he sat at, he couldn't help but stare back at your face._

"_What do you want to ask me?" The illusionist asked, smiling in amusement as he saw no expression change on your face._

_You opened your mouth to speak, "…Why…didn't you abandon me…as the medicine I'd eaten took its effect back then…"_

_Still wearing his smile, he responded, "Kufufufu, if I abandoned you back then… I might have lost sight in something interesting which might've happened in the future, kufufufufu~."_

_Your body twitched after he walked over to you and touched your chin, lifting it up so you could look into his eyes. His touch was as cold as deathly ice, and you couldn't help but admire his bi-colored eyes which you had complimented many times before as being beautiful._

"…_I don't know what you see in me…But you can control me as your wish, I…don't really care…" You felt his ghostly touch, knowing how well it felt._

_He chuckled again, more darkly this time, "Kufufufu…I really look forward to seeing you under my control…My beautiful statue…Just remember one thin-"_

"_You'll dispose of me if you see me as a useless doll… I know… I'll provide you with the best entertainment ever…with 'this' power…" You smiled faintly, showing your calmness to the boy in front of you._

"_Kufufufu, yes indeed… You really know your role…"Mukuro laughed darkly, it had been a long time since someone amused him so much after Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knew you wouldn't disappoint him._

"_My soul is yours… only yours…Mukuro…"_

_The navy haired man chuckled and gave you his smiling face before he disappeared, changing his vessel to that of Chrome Dokuro._

"_Good evening…(y/n)…I'm Chrome Dokuro…" She said with blush, forcing her courage to come only to greet you._

"_Good evening…Chrome-chan…" You responded with a smile, simply feeling alone once more._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the navy haired man caressed your bruised arm slowly, you stared at him, being completely drowned by his bi-colored eyes. You felt strange as you looked at those eyes. They were so beautiful yet so… Sad?

"Do you want to say something (s/n) (y/n)?" Mukuro didn't even look at you, distracted by your wounds, gently poking them with medicine.

You jumped at the sound of his voice, making the soft cotton which was touching your skin scratch at the bruise. You hissed painfully. "O-ouch… E-ehh…Mm…n-no! I didn't have anything to say…m-my apologies…"

Mukuro let out a small chuckle, finally looking at your (e/c) orbs, "Kufufufu, I don't mind, you can ask."

A blush rose at your cheeks, and you instinctively looked down in embarrassment. You found the man who was sitting beside you on the bed was definitely a fine one. Such a beautiful man who you thought would never exist in any other place than your imagination.

"Umm… w-when…will Chrome…come back?"

"Perhaps in two days… Kufufufu, you've became attached to her haven't you?"

You nodded hesitantly, feeling shy as the man still gripped your small arm, taking care of your bruise and wounds. His fingers were very cold like ice. You secretly wondered if that was because of the cold air… You stayed still, looking down to the bed cover and wondered what kind of job that Chrome would do.

Like having an ability to read people's minds, Mukuro suddenly said, "Chrome is my secretary… we are doing some overseas business…"

You gulped and had cold-sweat all over your head, "O-oh…I see… Um… Why don't you rest? I can take care of myself…"

Mukuro's hand froze; he looked up at you again, "Kufufufu, even after I help you, you order me to leave? What a kind one, kufufufu."

"I d-didn't mean that… I-I mean…you look tired, s-so…you better go take a hot bath and go get some rest…"

"Kufufufufu, now you are worried about me?"

You encouraged yourself to move your other hand that had already been treated by Mukuro over to the back of his hand.

"I really mean it… p-please, go get some rest, Rokudo-san… I'm afraid you'll get sick due to your fatigue…"

A sudden touch to your cheek made you gasp. His finger still felt cold like before. As the blush once again painted your cheeks, you stammered, asking him what he would do. But he only stayed quiet, staring deeply into your eyes.

"Ro-rokudo….-san?" You called, unable to unlock your eyes from his, bewitched by its beauty once more.

"Kufufufu, your eyes seemed to have regained their vision completely, haven't they?" His hand moved from your cheek to your chin, closing the gap between your faces, making your blush darken even further.

You couldn't even answer. The strange feeling from before was still there in your heart, making your heart throb randomly - whether it be because of Mukuro's touch or that strange feeling. But as the time ticked by slowly, you started to see something. A small red dot suddenly appearing at Mukuro's face, like a stain of blood, then it appeared more until the scene became a total red, plain crimson.

Mukuro realized your eyes becoming different like before. They showed fear. He tried to call but you were still dazed, looking straight into his eyes while your fear seemed to increase.

"(S/n) (y/n)…?" Mukuro called again, changing the number in his right eye to one.

You gasped heavily, panting while sucking the surrounding air greedily. "W-what's that… why do I…? R-rokudo-san…a-am I…become crazy? Am I—" Your voice broke into silence, moving your arms to hug yourself.

Mukuro stared at your pathetic self, simply stating, "Good night (s/n) (y/n)…"

After finishing his words, he caught your limp body in his arms. You were asleep, with a tear sitting in the corner of your eye.

Rokudo Mukuro yawned, stretching his arms and then taking a glance at the table clock on his bedside table. It was still morning. As he sat up, the sheet which was covering his body fell to his stomach, uncovering his half naked body. He wondered why was he getting up early, especially considering he had been _very_ tired yesterday. Using all that power in a single day was hard work.

He sighed then stood up, opening the curtains allowing the sun's ray to glimmer on his godly thin body before heading to the bathroom near his room with only an unbuttoned jeans clinging to his skin. After he changed his appearance to his usual neat one, he went to the kitchen, wondering what the refrigerator would provide for his breakfast today.

The illusionist froze his step when he saw you there, flipping the nearly cooked pancake on the pan while wearing a laced apron. He tried to resist the temptation to hug you as your smell deftly entered his nostrils. Then Mukuro proceeded to the dining table, trying to make as little sound as possible as to not surprise you too much, but found himself a little shocked himself when you turned around suddenly holding a plate of pancakes in a single hand.

"Good morning Rokudo-san, would you like some?" You smiled sheepishly, still feeling embarrassed from yesterday's event.

He wondered if you had forgotten the hallucination you had seen yesterday, but decided to not talk about that, "Kufufufu, I'd like some. Can you pour some chocolate syrup on top of it?" Mukuro pulled the chair and seated himself there.

"Sure!" You placed the plate on the table and went to the refrigerator to get the syrup before you poured it on top of the pancake as he had requested. "I don't know if this will please your appetite, but please try it."

"Kufufufu, I'm not a choosy eater (s/n) (y/n)." The navy haired man sliced a piece of the pancake and politely tasted it. He recognised the taste as the one from the many times before that you had cooked for him.

You pulled the chair in front of Mukuro and seated yourself there. You placed your chin on your palms and stared happily at the man in front of you who seemed to be enjoying the pancake happily.

"Umm, Rokudo-san?" You called right after he finished eating.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out today? The girls invited me to go out…"

"Why do ask me? Kufufufu~."

"Uhh, well… I'm planning to go searching for a small apartment and looking for a part time job too… so maybe I could get your permission…umm…"

"I don't mind. Kufufufu~, but due to Sawada Tsunayoshi's request to provide our hospitality for you, I must disagree with that."

"E-ehh? But I don't want to trouble you…"

"I don't really mind, kufufufu."

"W-well, at least I could do some housework, i-is that okay?"

"Kufufufu, do I have to repeat?"

"A-ah, my apologies Rokudo-san." You blushed, embarrassed by your idiotic self.

"Kufufufu, thanks for the meal (s/n) (y/n)…" Mukuro wiped his mouth and stood up, chuckling darkly as he wanted to leave the room.

He stopped when you called for him. When he turned towards you, you were staring at the ground, slightly blushing, "R-rokudo-san….call me (s/n)… U-um…s-since it was to—"

Mukuro's infamous laugh cut your words. He proceeded out after giving you a mischievous smile, leaving you speechless inside the eating room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hanging out with the girls that day had really brightened your mood. The girls had been kind and funny at the same time, always succeeding in making you laugh. They had even taken you to several cake shops – apparently being the girls' hobby since ten years ago – and now you were all at the boutique.

Holding a sexy gown with a very low cut at the cleavage, Bianchi smiled to you, "(Y/n), this will suit you. Want to try this?"

You sweat-dropped, quickly lifting both of your hands and waving them, politely refusing, "A-ah, Bianchi-san….I think that's…err….too, umm…" You looked at the stand on your left, quickly taking one of the dresses and showed it to the beautiful older woman in front of you, "T-this will do!"

All eyes stared at the dress, questioning your choice and looked straight into your eyes, confusedly. You felt something was wrong with your choice as even Haru dazed at it. Hesitantly, you took a look at the dress and found yourself surprised.

The dress was…worse than the one Bianchi had showed to you. It was a Lolita dress with a mini skirt and a corset top, which meant it was like the one they sold in the porn sites! You flustered and put it back to the hanger then proceeded to another area with I-pin patted your back, giggling caringly.

"By the way (y/n)-san, it's been a long time since you wore these kind of clothes!" I-pin exclaimed, tapping her chin and looking up, remembering something. You were wearing a white summer dress with brown vest and navy ankle-high boots. According to Chrome they were yours but you weren't too sure.

Haru looped to you from your back, cutely said, "Hahii! Haru has never seen (y/n)-chan wear white before, except your uniform!"

"E-ehh? Really?" You asked hesitantly, trying to remember the uniform, but alas nothing came to your mind.

"Speaking of uniform…" All eyes looked at Bianchi who was holding a set of clothes, "Try this (y/n), I'm sure you'll like this."

After all the commotion to persuade you to change, you finally gave up and tried the clothes on while the others seemed to be so enthusiastic about what would you would look like. You popped out your head from behind the curtain of the changing room, blushing lightly. With a little 'push' from the girls, you came out hesitantly, blushing even more darkly.

Kyoko clapped her hands and smiled widely, eyes brightened seeing your form, "(Y/n)-chan! You are so cute!"

"Hahii! Haru is very delighted to see (Y/n)-chan wearing the uniform!" Haru laughed happily.

"It really feels nostalgic!" I-pin added, happily approaching you.

"Hmm… that mini skirt is the extra point; I should say this one suited you more." Bianchi complimented, smiling calmly and began to talk about women's weapon to make boys kneel down.

"U-umm…Can I….visit the school? I…eh…maybe can remember something nostalgic…umm…" You rubbed the nape of your neck with one hand whilst playing with the end of the skirt with your other.

"Of course!" All of them said in unison and then looked at each other. They began laughing as they realised they had all thought the same thing. You smiled at them. Maybe they really were very good friends of yours since they were so caring. But… it still felt like they were strangers…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Everyone will mistake you as the student here, (y/n)-chan!" Kyoko giggled, teasing you who now had a blush on your cheeks once more.

Just like she had said, you were still wearing the uniform (white shirt, black wool vest, grey skirt and red ribbon). They had insisted on making you wear it and threw your former clothes in the bag. To make things worse, they paid for it even though you said that you didn't need it and that if you must buy it you'd pay for it yourself.

"It's been a long time since we visited here… Umm…can we enter?" I-pin asked, tangling your arm with hers.

"Haru thinks its okay! Why don't we enter?" Haru pushed you to the gate of Namimori High School. Suddenly a violet flash appeared in front of you and you saw a pair of steel tonfas being pointed at you.

"No trespassing even though you are a former student of Namimori High School… Leave immediately or I'll bite you to death…" The man said, still pointing the tonfas.

Haru shrieked and moved back, feeling slightly guilty for making you confront with the Demon of Namimori. But they felt strange to see that you didn't even flinch or move. Were you so confused that you couldn't even move? No, you were staring right in his eyes. Hibari's icy cold eyes.

You broke the silence, still locking your eyes with the raven haired man while asking, "Have we…met before?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Cloud's Trace

**Dancing With A Corpse**

(V. Cloud's trace)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Sorry for the really late update… I'm very busy these days so I'm barely have time to write… so… once again sorry for the late update, enjoy :D

_The navy haired illusionist walked to you who was having an usual daydreaming since you have no activities to do, Ken and Chikusa were too busy oing their own business and Chrome was the same with you, the one who didn't talk much. You imagines how life would be good if you were born in a different family, but decided to stop imagining a impossibility thought like that._

_Mukuro approached the sofa, looking intensely at you who still sit politely on the sofa. He took over Chrome's body after he saw there was no progress in you, something powerful he felt from you._

"_(S/n) (y/n)… what are you doing right now?" Mukuro asked, placing his palm and cupped your one of your cold cheeks. You were surprisingly made no reaction to his touch but only moving your pairs of eyes to him, your puppeteer._

"_Nothing…" You responded, letting out your voice which was rarely be heard since you and Chrome were only talking something important and you spent so much time only to sleep or even daydreaming, almost not eating, simply accustomed to that habit since you were a child , spending the day with only the abuse from your father, daydreaming and sleeping until your mother came home from works only to see her being beaten by her own husband._

_Mukuro chuckled, how he loved your eyes which were looking at him with such a darkly, faint gaze, slightly losing the flame of life. "How was your day with everyone?"_

"…_It was…fun… But no…I'm afraid…I'm better…with my own world here…"_

_He took a seat beside you, "Why? They don't bite, especially Chrome…I thought you will be a good friend due of your gender."_

"_They're good at the first… when they know the true you…they'll leave you…I thought you are not interested in my life…" You questioned the boy beside you._

"_That's human…it's their true nature…Kufufufu." _

"_I thought so… Where's your little Chrome?"_

"_Kufufufu, she's asleep… You have a little trust towards that ignorant girl, aren't you?"_

"…_A little… Since she didn't ask too much...And what are you doing here? It's rare to see you take over her body…"_

"_Kufufufu, perhaps you remember this thing?" Mukuro held his trident, giving it to you._

_The moment you touched the trident, you felt something, "…This thing…it felt like you…"_

"_Kufufufu, indeed… Then, try to feel the power inside, create your own world here like I've explained to you."_

_You didn't know for sure what the meaning behind his words was but decided to try as his instructed. The more you touched the trident, the more you felt something, and then when you tried to imagine something, Mukuro commanded you to open your eyes making you witnessed the exact world that you thought inside your mind, a warm world._

_You were sitting on the grass with the illusionist beside you, feeling the breeze of the warm wind. Slightly understand a little of what Mukuro wanted you to do, you tried to imagine a saber which instantly was in your hold. _

"_Is this your meaning….of using me? Can I really be useful?"_

"_Kufufufu, of course. I always want to see your power and looks like your power is an interesting one, my beautiful…"_

"_I see… looks like my decision to be yours wasn't so bad at all… Teach me everything else, Mukuro…"_

"_I'd love too… Kufufufufufu."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sipping the warm tea which Tsuna serve to him, Mukuro Rokudo inhaled the gentle aroma of the tea; it was a fine tea he thought. The mist guardian decided to talk about your matter to his boss, asking for his guidance albeit he didn't admit it.

"So in the simpler words, (y/n)'s power began to awake?" Tsuna asked, firmly entwined his fingers and placed it on the table.

"Indeed, do you have any way to seal it?"

"I don't think I can do it, Mukuro. But why do you have to worry?"

"Her power is a double edged sword in her state right now, and I think she's better living in the normal life."

'I understand, I'll try to ta—" His phone's rang interrupt his words, "Excuse me."

Tsuna picked up his phone, it was Kyoko who phone him. Realizing a hurried tone from the girl, he tried to calm Kyoko down, asking her to repeat her words once again. But suddenly became surprised as he heard it, glancing at Mukuro with a sad glance.

After Tsuna ended the call, he stated, "(y/n) feels that she know Hibari-san, and now she was following him by his order to the school, alone."

"Kufufufu, and what are the others woman doing, leaving her alone there?" Mukuro responded with a dark smile, unconsciously worried about you.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haru trembled, gripping tight Kyoko's hands and said, "Hahiii! What should we do now?"

"Calm down, Haru. (y/n) is safe with Hibari inside, and who knows that maybe (y/n) use her attack to make Hibari knelt down." Bianchi chuckled coolly, mentally cheering for you but a little surprise after seeing your strange act before.

Kyoko felt worried about you too, "Bianchi-san, will she be alright? I mean, she didn't even remember Mukuro-san, but why does she feel familiar with Hibari-san?"

I-pin added, "I don't really understand it, Kyoko-san, aren't she supposed to be Mukuro-sa—"

"Ah! Found you guys! Do you know how busy we are? Making us to come here after such a silly information!" Gokudera yelled, cut I-pin's statement, he panted heavily.

"Ahahaha, calm down, Gokudera! Then, what happened before?" Yamamoto asked.

Kyoko answered, "We were planning to visit the school and the Hibari-san appeared, forbidding us to enter but then (y/n) asked Hibari-san about her memories."

Haru continued, "But then the dangerous former perfect sending a dangerous death glare to (y/n)-chan! And the strange part is, after Hibari enter the school's building, (y/n) ran away and went to the same direction as the prefect did!"

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera dazed to both of the girl's explanations, judging their cloud guardian's behavior, it was strange he would let (y/n) enter the school. And from the former prefect's behavior, it looked like he was commanding you to follow him inside. But they couldn't be sure, remembering you and the prefect's 'odd' relationship from the past years.

"The tenth want all of you to go back home now and leave the things to us!" Gokudera yelled, good grief his sister's wore a simple sunglasses or he would puking while yelling with shame.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hesitantly following the spiky haired man in front of you, you decided to not ask anything until he stopped his step. Hibari himself didn't even ask anything from you, still making you following him to somewhere inside the school. Walking for a few hours surely would kill you, your legs trembled because of the tiredness you felt. For not moving your body since three years ago, it felt like your muscles were rusty.

Finally giving up, your legs limped and made you kneeling. You must accustom yourself to walk further sometimes, your breath was heavy. You tried to stand up but your legs wouldn't even listen and you decided to just sit in the corridor, taking out water bottle and daily medicine from your bag.

"…Are you not going to walk?" Hibari asked, looking down to your pathetic sitting self.

"I-I'm sorry, but…my legs…I think it's cramped." You panted, tried to calm yourself down by drinking some water after taking you daily medicine.

Wasting a breath, the former prefect lifted you up with one hand carefully. You were amazed by his strength, how come such a thin body could easily carried you with only one hand? He brought you to the roof and carefully leaned you on the rooftop.

You were slightly blushing due to your tiredness and embarrassed feeling for being carried around by such a gorgeous man, "U-uhh…Thank you…Umm…"

"Hibari Kyoya…" His low voice felt so good in you ears, it felt like you always hear his voice.

"Eh, ah, Hibari-san… I'm—"

He cut you, "I know your name. just quickly say what do you want to…"

"I-I'm sorry… Um… I-I think you are very familiar, so I'm wondering if we ever met…"

After so much courage you waste to explain to this scary man, what you got was only a simple hum and ignoring act from the man named Hibari Kyoya. But you somehow felt like it was the usual thing that you always got every time you were with this man.

He lay on the rooftop ground, watching the sky which full of floating clouds, didn't even bother to pull you down roughly and making you see the same scenery as him. The clouds were beautiful, floating freely in the limitless sky color canvas you see now. You felt that you always watched this scenery before with the same man beside you, slowly being drowned down to the dream world as the cloud hypnotizing.

"…Is it…possible to paint the sky?" You mumbled unconsciously, making the man beside you sat up in surprise, but still attaching his cool behavior, he was Hibari though, the man who didn't overreacted.

The former prefect didn't even dream about that silly mumbles of yours, he never thought he would ever heard that again from you. It has been three years since he heard it before he finally losing all hopes to hear it again due to your condition, he never thought he would be watching the usual scenery he share with you back then now.

"…Try it, herbivore." He said, wondering what you would answer under your current condition.

"But that limitless canvas is too high for me to reach…"Your answer indeed was the same, looks like you still yourself even thought he knew you lost all of your memories due to the accident three years ago.

"Then reach the cloud…"

You giggled, maneuvered yourself to sit up, "Hahaha, Hibari-san you are so funny."

Sending a cold glare, Hibari threatened, "Hn…say that again and I'll bite you to death…"

"Again, another funny line, hahaha. Can I come again, Hibari-san? I like the view… feels nostalgic…"

The former prefect missed your content expression after seeing the sky, "Fine." The clothing you wore right now even matched one of his memory, the uniform which you would always wear when watching the sky with him.

You giggled again, "I feel that you can help me finding my memories too, Hibari-san. Isn't that funny?"

"…Not really…" The prefect stood up and jumped of from the rooftop to the roof ground, staring at you while sending a mental command for you to quickly climb down. He would do anything for you, at least to pay back for what you did for him in the past, Hibari smirked, for finally able to meet his dear friend.

"One thing… why do you wear a uniform…?"

"Oh, this…um…they forced me to wear it… it's kind of strange… and I'm too old to wear a school uniform…"

"…You look childish…"

His comment was piercing your heart deeply, what's with that comment…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You searched for your key inside the bag and quickly unlocked the door, feeling a rush to drop yourself on the bed and hurriedly go to sleep. Lucky you, Hibari drove you home so you don't have to walk. You thought spending time with the former prefect was a good idea since you felt comfortable with him, but still, you should call the girls for making them worried and maybe plan a time to spend time with them again.

As soon as you enter the house, you heard a sound from the living room and you rushed to it, guessing that it maybe Chrome who already home. But remembering Mukuro'sword last night, Chrome would be home in two days, so who was in the living room?

"You finally back! We are very worried about you, (y/n)-chan." Tenth approached you and pulled you to sit on the big cream-colored sofa. You were placed between Yamamoto who now was grinning cheerfully to you and Ryohei who did the same thing, in the front sofa, Mukuro was there and only staring at you while across him Gokudera was sitting while closing his eyes. Tsuna himself sat on the sofa across the one you sat. you yourself were embarrassed, to finally revealed that all of the man inside the room were good looking.

"Yare yare…You sure take a long time to go home (y/n)-nee…" A young boy who wore a cow-mark printed shirt enter the living room, he brought a plate of….Taco?

"U-um… I'm sorry….for making all of you….worried?" You hesitantly apologized, not sure to say something.

"So, what did you do with that Hibari?" A silver haired man asked, he surely had a scary glare but still looks sexy with that badass face of his.

"We were watching sky….and he show me around the school to help me regain my memories….umm…."

"Don't say that you forgot my voice, (y/n)…"

"Uhh…umm…. Gokudera….Hayato-san?"

"Whoaa! You're right! Then, can you tell my name?"

"Takeshi?"

"Hahaha, smart one!"

"So… the one with brown hair is…Sawada-san? And…You with the cut on the forehead is…Sasagawa-san, Kyoko-chan's older brother?"

"YOU ARE RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Lucky you guessed right, even if you couldn't see them when the first time they met you, you still remember their voices. When guessing the girl's name before, it was a little hard since you haven't meet Bianchi and I-pin so you didn't know their name.

"Kufufufu, (s/n) (y/n), did he threatened you, that skylark?"

"U-um…nope… he only said many interesting lines, like 'I'll bite you to death'. He's good at joking despite his cold look." When you stated that, Hibari was sneezing at his home.

Tsuna chuckled, feeling a little bad for his Cloud Guardian, "No wonder, both of you were once a good friend."

You giggled, happy to hear the truth, but then your eyes became serious, "…So can you tell me about your job, Sawada-san? There's no way all of you are a businessman…" You stared at the brunette deeply.

Gokudera stood up and laughed while yelling. "W-what makes you think like that?" You knew they hid something…

"I sense something different from all of you…and that includes me… "

All the thought were same inside the living room, except you. You were still sharp like before.

-TBC-

A/N: Is that good enough? O.o well, like always, review please ^^ Thanks~


	6. When the Dark Swallowed

Dancing With a Corpse

(VI. When the Dark Swallowed)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Beta-ed by: anke-chan (I owe you a lot, thanks nee~ ^^)

Warning: OOC~

A/N: Hii, I'm updating ^^ Please enjoy :D

_Like a usual peaceful day, Tsuna was having fun with his best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera…until you showed up. You stared at the shortest one, wondering if this one was the one your puppeteer told you about. Even though you were appointed to enter the Namimori school by Mukuro's order to observe Vongola the Tenth, you were afraid… afraid of the new atmosphere which you haven't felt since the last time you went to school, which was about 3 months ago…then again, you were afraid of people's true nature._

"_Good morning, Vongola the Tenth…" You flatly greeted, bowing your head a bit to the said man._

_Gokudera was the first to stand up, sending you a dagger of a glare and yelled, "Who are you, woman?"_

"_Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. Hahaha." Yamamoto stood up after Tsuna, calming down his fellow classmate._

_You stared back at Sawada, giving him chills because of your lifeless eyes, "…How about playing a game, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

_The brunette gulped, having a bad feeling about what would you do next, "(S-s/n), what do you mean…?" He knew you weren't only an ordinary new transfer student._

_You didn't answer, still staring at those brown orbs with your (e/c) orbs, but finally the silence was broken when Gokudera realized something, "J-jyuudaime! There's no one in the class!"_

_Tsuna looked around only to see no one, other than his two friends, "…No way! Don't tell me… An illusion?"_

_You gave the boys a lazy answer, "Mukuro didn't forbid me to give you a test…so I'll just give you one…"_

_Still not realizing the threat you were giving, Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha, you are Mukuro's friend?"_

_Becoming alarmed, Gokudera smacked the athlete's head hard, "You freak! If she's that illusionist's underling then she is dangerous!"_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, let's play hide and seek… find me in 5 minutes… If you win, I'll give you something… but if you lose… those girls, I'll take them."_

"_Wait! (Y/N)!" Tsuna shouted, but you disappeared in front of them, just like a ghost._

"_What should we do now, Jyuudaime?"_

"_We have no choice…let's find her."_

_Meanwhile you were sitting on the ground, lazily took something from your bag and revealed two covered hamburgers which you bought from a fast food restaurant yesterday, finally able to feel the tasty taste from it after spending several days with only chocolate snacks. You removed the cover from the top to half of the hamburger, and planned to eat when you heard a furious step coming from behind you._

_You turned back and found a rather scary boy who was holding a tonfa, ready to hit anything that was in his way. For being able to enter your illusionary world, he must be a power wielder, and further more, he was sending you a cold glare._

_Being somewhat dense, you took one more hamburger from your bag and lifted it, "Want some?"_

_The prefect quickly smacked away the hamburger, making the one that you were eating get trashed on the ground and the new one safely landed on the ground without any casualties, you huffed at the fact that one of your food was safe. But when you wanted to clean the trashed hamburger, the prefect pounced on you, fiercely pointing his tonfas at your face._

"_For threatening the peace in Namimori, I'll bite you to death…" His words felt so cold just like his gaze, it pierced coldly._

"_You are… a strong one…"You smiled to the boy, not even bothering to defend yourself or anything._

"_Hn…" Hibari hummed lazily then lifted his tonfa, smacking it harshly to you…_

_Back to Sawada and friends, they were struggling to find the way out from your hell-like maze. For God's sake, what kind of hide and seek was this that needed traps ranging from the humanly to the most inhuman being set there. But because of the hint you left, they were able to guess your whereabouts, on the roof._

"_You are very good at guessing, Gokudera!" Tsuna complimented, making his right hand man became high and transformed into a loyal dog that was longing for his master's compliments again._

_Yamamoto continued, "Hahaha, so that's why you always got good grades!"_

_Like hearing the most disgusting voice in the world, Gokudera stopped being dramatic and quickly scoffed Yamamoto for being so dense and idiotic. Just when they wanted to move to the roof, their surroundings cracked and the illusionary world crumbled, no longer holding them inside your illusion._

"_Oi! Sawada!" A extremely loud voice appeared and suddenly the source came out, too._

_Relieved that his comrade was okay, Tsuna called, "Onii-san! Why are you here?"_

_Sasagawa shouted, "Well, you know, everyone disappeared! But they're suddenly back! Don't you think it's strange to the extreme?"_

_Gokudera butted in with a surprise face, "You were inside the illusionary world too, mushi atama?"_

"_Tako-head! You too?"_

"_Hahaha, anyway, let's move to the roof now while the illusion is gone!" Yamamoto said cheerfully._

"_I don't need you to order me and Jyuudaime!"_

_They finally arrived at the roof, quickly banging the door and stepped out only to see you still below Hibari with blood pouring from the scratch on your left cheek. Panicked that you were being bitten to death by Hibari, Tsuna trembling, slowly headed to you._

_You were surprised yourself that he purposely missed his hit to the ground beside you, making it as only a warning to not threaten his Namimori. Hibari too was surprised by the fact that you didn't even seem afraid when he pierced his deadly tonfa into the ground, which almost hit your face._

"_He's right… I shouldn't underestimate Vongola…" You murmured loudly, disappearing into thin air from Hibari's pounce and appeared again in front of them in piece, although blood still flowed from your cheek._

_Gokudera took out his dynamite and stepped in front of his boss, "Mukuro's underling! Spit out your true intentions!"_

_You looked to the brunette, "He wants me to help you, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

_All eyes couldn't believe your words, considering it was Mukuro who sent you to them. On the other side, Hibari was amused by the fact that you were Mukuro's underling, but for being the same illusionist as his rival, he despised you so much._

_You continued while picking up your new hamburger, "As he will get some advantages if you let me help you… Even if I don't know his means…"_

_Tsuna gulped, unsure of what he was going to say before saying, "…I understand… I'll let you do as you like…"_

_The first meeting was a meeting which was full of distrust to yourself, making them slightly confused whether to treat you as an enemy or a friend. But for you, all of the Vongola you met that day were strong, especially the one who could make you break your own illusion with just one hit, Hibari Kyoya… Mukuro would be pleased to hear this…_

They weren't sure if they should tell you the truth, but from your eyes, hell yes, you were so dead serious. The problem was, would you able to accept the truth about you? For you finally could live in the normal life again without any worries.

"…All of you were working in the same organization?" Your first guess quickly pierced into their heads, making it harder for them to hide the truth from you.

"YOU ARE STILL SHARP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei became extremely enthusiast; he stood up and quickly lifted you up.

You shrieked in the boxer's arms as he hugged you tightly, flowing out his dramatic anime tears. "S-sasagawa-san!"

"Kufufufu, let her down would you?"

Mukuro's dark chuckle made Ryohei obediently landed you down, finally remembering that he was giving his care in front of the scariest man in the world if it ever came to being about you.

"Judging by your expression… you still won't tell me the truth?" You sat down calmly, showing a sad smile.

All of them sighed, feeling there was no other choice other than to let you know the truth, but not the whole truth. They began from how Tsuna became Vongola Tenth, then about the flames, boxes, their jobs as mafia and many other little things about their secret. But still, it was only half of the truth.

"…That's all I can tell you," Tsuna closed his eyes, still feeling somehow guilty for not telling you the whole truth. But what could he do, as Mukuro requested him to not tell you the whole truth until the day when you would ask for the truth came.

"Kufufufu, as for now, you already know the truth, then… what will you do?" Mukuro chuckled, pouring some tea into his teacup.

"Y-you don't need to come back to the Mafioso's life, (y/n)-nee…" Lambo gave you a sad look, worried about your safety and unable to afford losing you again.

"Yeah, you can continue to live normally, woman," Gokudera said, but you quickly replied, excited about the entire Mafioso thing.

"But…That's cool! All of you are like movie stars! My past must be really interesting to have unique friends like all of you, whoa… I'm grateful… This is gonna be fun~."

Mukuro only saw you with sad eyes, but everyone didn't seem to realize it since they were looking at you. He couldn't even imagine whether you would still be happy about the Mafioso after you knew about your past...

"For Jyuudaime's sake…. Get a hold on yourself, (Y/N)!" Gokudera yelled at you, making you sit down right away after hearing his loud voice.

Yamamoto came and ruffled your hair while Mukuro's eyes twitched and filled with jealousy, "Hahaha, she's being excited, it's good right?"

"But you still must be careful to the extreme!"

"Kufufufufu, I want to see what's inside your head right now…"

You felt something when he spoke to you, something that felt so strange. You felt guilty towards him somehow, like the feeling when you met other people who were not your lover, the feeling that you might somehow be afraid if he was jealous of you. Your heart was beating so fast that it might jump out from your chest if it could.

But you talked back, trying to fight your fast-beating heart, "I'm thinking about joining again, since I must have been a member once, right?"

"I refuse… from now on you must live normally, we can't afford to lose you again…" Tsuna persuaded you, unable to take the risk to lose you again as his dear family.

"Even though you're not joining, we still can meet, (y/n)-nee." Lambo said with a calm face.

Yamamoto laughed, and ruffled your hair again, ignoring your surprised face and of course Mukuro's twitching eyes, "Hahahaha, too bad, but I agree with them."

Just when you wanted to talk, Gokudera cut you off, "Ahem… and you should rest now, woman… We'll be heading home now…"

And with that, everyone headed home, saying their goodbyes to you. You glanced at Mukuro, wondering why you would feel so guilty to him… But Ryohei's loud voice surprised you and woke you up from your thought.

"Gahh! I ALMOST FORGOT TO THE EXTREME! Kyoko said that she wanted to walk around with you again tomorrow. Contact her yourself, eh?"

"I will, thanks for today… I'm grateful that all of you were being honest to me…"

"This must be the meeting point…" You mumbled while sitting on the bench, waiting for all your girl friends to come.

You looked at you wristwatch and sighed when you saw the time. You were too early! What should you do for the next 30 minutes? If Chrome had agreed to come along, you wouldn't be alone right now... But it couldn't be helped since she had just come home from the mission along with Chikusa and Ken, she must be tired and you were not a mean one to force her to come along.

Apologizing wwould be the first one that you must say when they came later…since you left them in front of the school yesterday, making them worry about you since you were following the most fearful man in Namimori called Hibari Kyoya. To be honest, you never expected him to be the scariest man in Namimori, or maybe you were too dense to even realize?

"Good afternoon, missy. Alone?" A voice startled you as you squealed a bit while taking a glance at the man in front of you. He was wearing all black fabric.

"U-um…N-no, I'm…waiting for someone…" You didn't feel good somehow, this man felt like a bad one.

He gripped your wrist tight when you wanted to run away, quickly putting his hand on your lips and whispered, "But I think you should go with us first… Vongola's Crimson Mist…"

They threw you in the car roughly and made a quick move, driving the car away. You were sure they said 'Vongola' before, did this kidnapping act had some kind of relation to Sawada's family? You made a mental note to bring along a pepper spray anywhere and anytime in the future, if you made it safely today.

Not far away, a boy saw the entire scene when he was passing by, on his way home after school. He gritted his teeth, knowing well about you as well as the mafia thing. This was dangerous.

After being blindfolded and handcuffed and carried away, you were finally free. They roughly threw you inside a dark room at the abandoned building and tied your hands tightly. Lucky you, they loosened the blindfold and let you see their faces, and indeed, their faces were all scary…your mafia friends were so much better than them, and much more handsome too.

One of the Mafioso lifted up your chin and grinned, "Owh, Crimson Mist, finally we've captured you…. Hahaha!"

Another one continued, "Hahaha! 'The one who can't be captured' my ass~!"

"I didn't think kidnapping her would be this easy... Is she really Vongola's Crimson Mist?"

"…I'm sure of it, she was the one who destroyed our branch in China. Maybe she's just acting to be dull."

"Hey, why don't we test her strength? Hahaha, I've wanted to beat her!"

"Hahaha, I want to try that too, since we handcuffed her with anti-mist-flame bangles, she can't even strike back."

You couldn't take it anymore, they were talking some nonsense and you didn't even understand one single bit of their words. Were you that Crimson Mist? You didn't even remember that, and…they really pissed you off.

"…Quit with your sissy talk and tell me your intentions…" You said with a cold tone, and you didn't even know that you could talk like that.

"Whoaa…look who's talkin'…"

"Our intention is easy… to kill you… Hahaha~."

"It's fun to kill women, and I've been longing to hear your scream too, I wonder how your scream sounds…?"

"We've called them to come and save you, but no worries, you'll be dead by the time they arrive…and they'll meet you soon in hell."

You couldn't imagine at all that a mafioso's life would be so dangerous like this, and moreover, you were very worried about your friends, "They won't come…I'm not their Family…"

"Even if they don't come, we still have some advantages to decrease Vongola's power."

"For example, like…killing you brutally."

"Scream, baby~! Scream~!" One of the bad people laughed maniacally, making you want to kick him.

You snapped and said, "I rather die than scream in front you….filthy trash…"

The man lifted your chin and whispered right in front of your left ear, leaving a chill as his breath caressed your skin, "Heh, I'll see if you can say that again after I rape you…"

You struggled but still calmly said, "Don't touch me…"

"Well, at least I want to know what you taste like… Hahahaha."

The man who touched your chin before grinned, having planned to do something filthy to you. He moved his hand, using fingers to caress from your chin, to your neck then down to your cleavage.

Your mind suddenly went blank as if you were being drowned into the dark side, and with an even colder tone than before, you talked back, "I said….don' .me… lowlife…"

And the death game began…

-TBC-

A/N: Phew, how's that? It's been a long time since I wrote the previous chapter… hope that'll be a good story ^^ Okay, Review nee~ Thankies :D


	7. Reaching For You

**Dancing With a Corpse**

(VII. Reaching for You)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Nyaaa, I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: New Update! Sorry I took really long. Please enjoy :D

"_I'm home…" you greeted as you walked back to your master's base, greeting no one but empty wall. _

_As you entered your room, you unbuttoned your uniform and let it fall to the ground as you took a set of cloth from your wardrobe. But you immediately put it aside when you heard a knocking voice._

"_Yes…?" you faintly asked, but there was no answer._

_The door opened slightly and revealed a small girl with a blushed face, looking at you as if she was asking your permission if she could come in._

"_Chrome…? Come in…" you smiled blissfully towards the small girl._

"_(Y/n)… Mukuro-sama wants to see you…" and the little girl changed into a boy's form._

_When Mukuro appeared, you didn't even bother to cover up your body that only wore an undergarment. "Hello, Mukuro… what brings you here…today?" you asked faintly._

_Mukuro's brows twitched, he looked at you and chuckled, "Didn't even bother to cover yourself, eh? Such an interesting girl…perhaps you never see me as a boy, don't you…? Kufufu…"_

_You finally realized that you only wore undergarments, but so what, you didn't even feel anything. In fact, you knew that he likes to watch your body, not in a perverted way, but in a sadistic way. He always liked to see your scars._

"_I don't know… but… you like it right…? To see these marks…?"_

"_Why…? Yes, of course. Kufufu…" He chuckled, walking closer to you so he could seen it closer._

_He cupped you cheek and then tracing the scars on your shoulder's blade with his finger which made you trembled because of the coldness of his temperature. You wondered if he was always this cold, but you surprised when he said, "Put on your clothes…it's not really appropriate to see you like this, kufufu…"_

_You grabbed a set of cloth that you took before and put it on while noticing your master's behavior became a little odd right now. Usually, he wouldn't even bother to ask you to put on clothes. But today, he really was different, you wondered of something happened. Maybe a big rock had fallen on his head or maybe he went a little crazy after done some crazy stuff._

"_Kufufufu, are you enjoying your thoughts?" the illusionist chuckled wittedly._

_Just when you are going to button your cloth, he suddenly grabbed you from behind and showing you 1/3 of his trident, another inch and it will surely stab your neck. Clearly you could felt his body behind you, you felt his hate and you realized that he became irritated over something._

_You felt his chin pressing your right shoulder slowly, and you could clearly hear his voice which was as cold as ice, "Perhaps you want me to make it clear to you… you are mine… and only mine…"_

"_You are mine… and only mine…"_

A voice echoed and you slowly opened your eyes, finding yourself in a different place. As you tried to recall, you remembered the place, it was his…Mukuro's house. It felt like you were awake like the first time, you exhaled, felt assure to not woke up at the place you don't know.

As you want to sit up, you realized that Mukuro was sitting beside the bed and he was sleeping. He looked very peaceful, almost like a sleeping child. Suddenly, his expression changed, his face showed horror, rage and sorrow. He started moaning painfully, tears began to come out.

As you reached out to touch his head to make him calm, "Roku—" The said person awoke and grabbed your hand very hard that made you twitch your eyes.

The illusionist breathed heavily and looked at you in horror, and when he regained his sense, he realized that he was hurting you with his grab. "You are awake…" he said.

"Nightmare…?" you asked, worried about him. You couldn't imagine what kind of tragedy happened to this man that enough to make grown-up like him to cry in his sleep.

Mukuro shook his head, "No, it's nothing, kufufu… would you like some water?" he took a glass from the side desk and offered it to you which you accepted gratefully.

"You've been unconscious for 2 days, do you remember what happened?

"Hm… I remember that I was waiting for the girls, and then…" you stopped, tried to remember what had happened.

"Then many people came and blindfolded me… I think they want me dead… they called me Crimson Mist, which I… don't understand… and I don't know what happen after…"

Mukuro listened carefully, tried not to tell you about the incident afterwards. He and the other Vongolas were in the place where you were held and they found nothing but the unconscious you and thirty-or-more corpses inside. The place was a true horror, the wall painted with the blood and the corpses were cut into pieces. There was no doubt that it was you who did the massacre inside, as this had happened several times before you lose your memories.

"I'll call the others to come then, just go to sleep again." Mukuro chuckled, just when he sat up from the chair, you quickly hugged him unconsciously. He stunned, trying hard to control his need to hug you back.

"I…I just… can you… be with me a little longer…?"

"That's rare… why's that…? Kufufufu…" Mukuro's level of holding back decreased into 10%, and he tried hard to regain his sense.

"Nothing… just… please…?" you looked so damn cute right now that Mukuro needs to give himself a hard thought to holding back or not.

You smiled painfully, "It's just… I'm worried about you… and I guess that I'm still afraid to be left alone after that..umm…kidnapping…hehe…"

Mukuro finally sat down, "Kufufu… I'm not that kind of person you need to be worried about…"

You hesitated, wondering if you should tell him or not. But you decided to finally, "Well… It's kind of hurt to see you having a nightmare like that… It's like that you are in so much pain."

The illusionist finally recalled what happened when he grabbed your hand before, and his face became very serious as if he was warning you to not talk any further about it anymore.

"I know that I'm no one for you… but… I feel very comfortable with you, so… it there anything that I can do for you…?"

Mukuro suddenly stood up, he was different from himself right a minute ago. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist tightly and stared at you coldly.

"Ro…Rokudo-san…?" You afraid that you did something that anger him as you saw his cold eyes.

But you noticed that his eyes contain sadness and sorrow, and you couldn't bring yourself to talk anything but to felt the pain from your wrist and your back as he suddenly pushed you down, hard. You realized that he was on top of you and your heartbeat was extremely loud that made you afraid that Mukuro would listen.

Despite all of that, you felt something different and lifted your free hand to cup his cheek slowly and carefully. He gave you a kiss on the lips and your body jolted from the surprise, you tried to stop him, but something told you to hold him close and not to let him go.

"I…love you… I love you (y/n)…" He whispered in his kiss as he moved his lips to your eyes, kissing it softly and began to kiss your lips again, passionately. He held you tight as if he would never let you go anywhere, and licked your lips erotically. His touch on your neck made you gasped and he was successfully plunged his tongue inside, exploring and tasting every inch of your mouth.

You became hot, felt something strange from his touch and unsure about your feeling towards him. You wanted to hold him so close right now, didn't want him to let you go.

"Rokudo-san… I…ahh…" You moaned as he licked your earlobe, feeling nostalgic about this.

"Rokudo-san!" you called and pushed him from you, tried to regain your sense and preventing him to do more.

The illusionist looked at you, finally realized that he lose himself. Feeling tired, he collapsed beside you, taking a deep breath and tried to calm himself. But it failed as you crawled on him as he surprised for you to done that.

"(Y/n), what are you—"

You cut it, "Why…?" You stared at his eyes deeply, but he didn't response and pushed you aside, that was when you saw something on his neck, a necklace with two rings hanged on it. You stared at the rings and you felt that you recognized it.

Mukuro who realized that you were staring at the rings quickly grabbed it and tried to hide it before you grabbed his hand.

"Wait… I think I remember those rings…but…" you murmured, became dizzy as a scene displayed.

"_You are mine… and only mine…"Mukuro said, held you close to his arm._

"_I can't believe you would give me a ring… even if it means that you have to take care of me…?"You stared at your ring finger, a silver simple ring with your name and Mukuro's name engraved._

"_I've been taking care of you since we met, kufufu… So, what's the difference?"_

"_I know… I love you…" You smiled._

Suddenly your eyes became teary, the pain still inflicted in your head, but who would thought that the man in front of you was the man you love.

"Rokudo-san...one of the rings, it's mine…right?"

"Don't ask any further… and don't try to remember anything…" His expression became sad, but you felt his cold gaze, he really meant his words.

As he pushed you aside, he stood up and left from your room after said, "Don't remember, if you don't want to face any hell, kufufu…"

-TBC-


	8. Deep Inside

**Dancing With a Corpse**

(VIII. Deep Inside)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error

A/N: Warning! Lemon inside :D

"_Kufufufu, it's rare for you to ask me to come home early…" Mukuro sat, relieving his fatigue by drinking the tea you made for him._

_You smiled happily and said, "Well… look at this…" You gave him a box._

_The illusionist curios for what you gave to him and quickly opened the box only to find a…pregnancy test. He gazed at you, confused, but happy, but he didn't know what else he felt._

"_It's positive…and this morning I went to Shamal… he said it has been 2 months…"You sat beside him, resting our head on his arm._

"_Kufufufu… I want a 'she'…so there's another you…"_

"_The gender doesn't matter… I'm just hoping… that our baby will be healthy and we can be good parents for our baby…"_

_=o=o= Two months later =o=o_

"_Mukuro! Where's she?!" Gokudera rushed to the hospital, worried about you._

_Mukuro said, "Still inside…" he scared, never in his life had he ever felt scared. It was a bet, and he knew that he didn't have any choice for this matter._

_Shamal suddenly came out from the operation room, searching for Mukuro who now standing in front of him, questioning him without words about you. The doctor's face became pale and he said, "I need you to stay calm and think clear…ok?"_

_He continued, "The bullets which pierced her body was too many, but we managed to take it out from her body. But her condition is very critical… and the baby inside making (y/n) condition dropped."_

"_So you asked me to choose between them…?"_

"_Yes… we can save (y/n), but the baby won't survive… if we save the baby, (y/n) wouldn't survive…" Shamal gazed deeply at Mukuro._

"_(Y/n)… save her…"Mukuro gritted his teeth; he knew that you wouldn't like it…but he had no other choice, he couldn't bear to lose you._

It has been a week since you saw Mukuro in the house, the next morning after that incident he was gone and not coming back since then. You sighed, finally you can remember a bit yet he told you to not remember anything more. But who knew that you could be very stubborn to ask everything about you to the other guardian.

You got more information about who you were before, such as:

-You were a member of the Vongola Family, titled as Crimson Mist because of the countless killing and even massacre that you've done. It seemed that you were an expert in assassination and illusions art.

-You were Mukuro's lover, which became his wife several years ahead. But when you mentioned about the other family, they won't tell you anything.

That information made you understand the reason why Mukuro was taking care of you right now, but you didn't understand why he didn't want you to remember. But in the other hand, you finally understand why you always felt nostalgic towards the illusionist.

Suddenly, there was a sound of car in front of the house and when you saw from the window of your room, it was Mukuro. You blushed at the thought that you and he were married, and you wondered what you should do know.

You marched to the kitchen quickly and made two cups of herb tea, placing it on the dining table and waiting for the mist guardian to come in.

"W-welcome home…Rokudo-san…" You greeted when he enter the dining room, you guessed that he must be wanted to go to the kitchen to get some water.

"If you don't mind… I've already prepared a tea for you…" you said, offered him the tea.

Mukuro gazed at the tea and he sat down in front of you, smelling the tea first and then drank it slowly while enjoying the relaxing taste.

"Rokudo-san… I've decided to remember everything…"

Mukuro sipped another and then turned his gaze at you, his eyes were very cold. "Kufufufu, I've warned you…. Don't try to remember…"

"I want to know more… about you… and finally when I know why I always had this nostalgic feeling towards you, you told me to not remember anymore…?" You said.

"…" Mukuro sipped his tea and didn't answer you.

"Maybe it was horrible…my past… but, at least… I want to love you… can I at least do it…?"

"Kufufu, then it means that you are ready to see hell?"

"As long as you were there… it's okay… even though I'm scared, I'm ready…"

The illusionist suddenly stood and grabbed your hand, forcing you to walk with him. You noticed that it was his room, and just when you want to ask why he brought you here, he pushed you to the bed. He then turned on the light and went to the cupboard, taking a box and gave it to you. You looked at the box, wondering what might be inside. Then you opened the box, there's a fabric inside.

You took the fabric and you realized that it was baby's cloth, complete with the hat, socks and gloves. Pain started to inflict inside your head, you gazed at Mukuro in fear while you noticed a trace of blood on the cloth.

"T-this is… Rokudo-san… don't tell me…" You trembled.

An obscure scene played inside your mind, you were arguing with him, and suddenly you saw someone. After that you were looking at the sky, which you realized that you were falling to the ground. The last scene you saw was only Mukuro's face which was very pale, he showed fear. And then you heard voice…

"_I want to forget…"_

"Kufufu, id you just… see hell?"

Mukuro's voice brought you back to reality; your teary eyes gazed at his icy orbs.

"What happened, to the baby?"

"I killed the baby…"

"You lied…"

"I chose you to live… after those bullets pierced your body."

The scene and his words didn't match; you thought that there was something that still missing. Then you stood up, remembering that obscure scene which you saw before and suddenly the mist engulfed. It played that obscure scene, when you saw Mukuro's face, his expression changed and he stunned while gazing at the scene that he longed to forget.

You were confused, to thought that you really could use illusion. Mukuro was pale and you knew that he wouldn't want to see this scene anymore while he kept blaming himself for your baby loss and also…you knew that he also blamed himself for your amnesia. You thought to yourself to stop the scene and it stopped magically.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed faintly, "To think that you would be able to show me an illusion… you really are starting to remember…"

"I'm sorry… that must be really hard for you… I know that I still not remember everything that made you like this… but, until now, I still have this feeling for you…so… ", you walked closer to Mukuro, cupped his cheeks with both hands and continued, "Please don't hold back anymore…" then you kissed him on the lips tenderly.

Mukuro twitched; never in his mind predicted that you would kiss him. But he missed you, and he scared of losing you. He was determined to not let you go anymore, for he has been enduring everything alone, like he used to be before he had those feeling for you.

He grabbed your chin with his index finger and deepened the kiss, you were still the same, even though that you didn't have any memories right now. Your smell intoxicated him, to thought that he must hold himself to not touch you carelessly after he knew that you were suffering for memory loss, he chuckled.

It became hot and your breath was heavy, just when you were going to gasp for air, Mukuro said, "Kufufu… They said when the mind forgot, the body still remembers…"

You blushed, knew where his word would heading. But his kiss made you longing for more like it had been forever since he kissed you. You wanted more, and you said, "Make me remember everything…"

**- LEMON -**

Then you started to kiss him again, swallowing his chuckle inside. You realized that you have been longing for him since you woke up from your coma, his hair… his face… his voice… everything…

You gasped when he pulled out his mouth from yours, and then he blew your ear before he started licking your earlobe. Your body trembled by the sensation of his tongue, while your moan filled the room when he grope your breast. He chuckled, remembered how sensitive your breast when he played with it. Then he started to make a circle with his hand on the top of your dress covered breast.

"M-mukuro…" You moaned, already wet down there, hoping that he would just touch you there. But he wouldn't, he loved to tease you until you couldn't hold anymore.

Mukuro's different orbs stared at you, playfully stopped everything he do to you. You surprised and started to asking why he stop inside your head, made you wonder if he lost his interest to make love with you.

Then after a moment of silent, he started to lift you, smile slyly and made you lay on your stomach while pulling the zipper from your dress, revealing the hook of your bra and your skin. For how many time he wondered to touch you again…

His kiss on the back of your neck made you tremble, he slowly going down with his mouth, licking all the way until he reached your bra's hook and easily unattached it. His warm big hand slipped from your stomach and started to caress your breast, massaging it carefully. You moaned at his touch, begging him silently for more.

"Oya, oya, such a kitten… Kufufufu, turn around (y/n)… " He ordered.

Without any thoughts, you turned around and he brought you to sit on his lap, both legs spreading at Mukuro's left and right. Your dress and bra fell down and it reveal your whole body except the fabric down there which still covering your core. Both of you kissed again passionately, while you hanged your arm around his neck and his hands already made it way to your left breast and right thigh, caressing and massaging it hard.

Your body remembered everything about this man, his scent, his touch and his godly body. It was such a shame for you to not remember this man who gave you unspeakable love. As he caressed your skin until it reach down there, you thought that he liked to be touched at his face, so you cupped your hand lovingly, letting him glanced at your (e/c) orb sexily. You could felt his thing getting hard as his breath became heavy as he continue stroke your core and made you moaning helplessly.

"Mukuro…" You called, inviting him to not holding back any longer as you slipped your panties. His expression change, everything about him was very hot, including how sly his smirk when you slipped your panties, willingly teased you even more and caused you to took the lead because you couldn't hold back any longer, you just want him so bad.

Mukuro laid at his back as you crawled on him, maneuvering yourself as you remembered how you usually pleased your husband even. You moaned painfully, thinking to yourself for how many years you didn't have sex as it hurts like it was your first.

"Oya oya… It feels like the first time… right (y/n)? Kufufufu…"

"Nghh… ahhnnn…." You moaned painfully, and the embarrassment you felt made you dropped tears.

"Kufufu… You always cry a lot when we make love…" The illusionist said, slowly making you laid on your back and gently move inside you while licking your tears.

"B-because it hurts… and it's… ahhnnn… embarrassing…mmhhh…"

"Kufufu… and your answer is always the same…" said Mukuro, teasing your core with a fastened movement.

"Come principessa…"

You grabbed his back as the feeling is near, accidentally making a scratch in his back. His now rapid movement made you moaned louder and louder. You can also felt his breath became uncontrollable as he lifted your legs to his shoulder to deepen his thrust.

Climax had finally reach both of you as you came together, filling the room with your moaning sound as his seed being shot to you and washed by your juice as well. You still cling tight to him, panting loudly and eyes being closed.

"I-is this…" You hesitantly asked him as you unwrapped your arms around him, letting him to laid beside you.

"Hm..? Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed, laying his stomach on the bed and staring at you sexily.

"Is this always like this before…?" Your face reddened again, for having him as your lover, what kind of dream that you had…

"Kufufufu… yes… and maybe in the future also…"

You surprised, and showing your back to him while covering yourself with the blanket because of the embarrassment.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Hope I didn't mess up with this new chapter, finally getting some free time . RnR ^^b


	9. Dancing With A Corpse

**Dancing With a Corpse**

(XI. Dancing With a Corpse)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error

A/N: Update~! It's getting closer to the end, enjoy ^^

_You were still at the hospital, feeling lost and empty. Losing your baby was not an easy thing, it made you cried every time regretfully. Every time you saw him visited you, you always tried to make him go away, blaming him for his poor decision to save you but not the unborn baby. Mukuro always looked so cold; there was no sign of regret on his face. You knew that he was really hurt, he took that hard decision alone, but… you just need somebody to be blame, so you could lift that weight on your shoulder. Every time you saw those cut mark on your belly, it felt like your baby was taken from you, killed and wouldn't be coming back to you. You would never be having a baby anymore…forever…_

"_Excuse me… (S/n)-san…?" A white haired man came in, calling your name. He looked like a doctor in the white coat and those glasses._

"_Leave me alone…" You said, not in the mood to see anyone. You just wanted to be alone, but he didn't leave you, instead he closed the door of your room and approached you by sitting on the chair beside your bed._

"_May I call you (y/n)-chan..? My name is Byakuran… and I'm here to help you." The man smiled, his smile was very kind but there was something hidden in his smile._

"_You couldn't help… please… go away before I kill you…" You refused him coldly and then looked away to the window, it was raining heavily._

_He chuckled playfully, feeding himself a marshmallow, "I can help you, so she can be saved. How's that?"_

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_Your daughter." Byakuran smiled._

_You surprised, even the Shamal said that couldn't save the baby. But this man was very confident, you gulped, there was something wrong with him but his offer seemed to be very sweet. All of these regret and sorrow mixed and reach your limit, you couldn't bear the loss. You really wanted to see your daughter, alive. So you said that forbidden word, "Tell me…"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Later that night, Mukuro was sitting alone at his room, blankly looking at the ceiling as suddenly he heard his room's door opened and you were standing there, calling him, "Mukuro…"_

_He was surprised to see you, it was not the time for you to be out from the hospital, yet you looked very healthy and your face gained its color. _

"_(Y/n)?" He called back, not sure what was happening._

_Suddenly the room filled with a red mist, making Mukuro drawn his trident and went to his offensive stance. He then looked at you, your eyes had no life, and it was empty like you were being controlled. You started to attack his mind, throwing him into an illusion. Inside the illusion, nothing was there, it was empty and hollow._

_Mukuro tried to break the illusion but stopped after seeing you, bleeding and holding something. He recognized it, the thing that you held. It was a baby; it looked death with blood coloring the baby's skin._

"_Cute isn't she…?" you said, humming a tune to the death baby, "Akane would be a good name… she has a very red skin…so red that it looks like blood…"_

_You approached Mukuro slowly, "Don't you want to see her…? Come here… closer… so that…" you paused, then laughed insanely, "so that you can kill me too…"_

_It happened so fast, he thought that you were going to attack as he lifted up his trident. But alas, what he saw was not what he intended, you were there, stabbed by his trident and pouring blood from your body._

"_I'm so sorry… Mukuro…" You faintly said._

"_Don't speak…" He ordered while calling Shamal to save you._

"_He was an enemy… Byakuran… I was careless…" You coughed blood, "I just…wanted her back…"_

_Mukuro lifted you, hurriedly brought you for help. He lost his baby, he would never permit Death to take another he loved._

_Your consciousness was beginning to fade; you could no longer speak nor see anything… In your mind, there was this urge…_

'_I just want to forget anything… Please…It's painful to remember…'_

_Then the crimson mist swallowed you…_

You woke up early in the morning, feeling dizzy as the sound of the morning rain echoed. It was dark even though it was 6:10 A.M in the morning; you put down the clock on the table beside your bed. After that, you walk to the window, opening it only to found that the rain was pouring so heavy and the cloud was very dark. You remembered that you really wanted to visit this new sweet shop, but since the girls were busy, you decided to go alone.

The red shirt and short pants really looked nice on you, luckily you bought them when you saw a discount on the street and get a half price. The money that you acquired by helping Hibari to sort his files in his office was very helpful since you thought that it was inappropriate to ask Mukuro for things. You grabbed your purse and headed out to the sweet shop. Mukuro? He was working on a mission that only him and Tsuna could tell.

The café was very pretty with its soft brown color wall and wood decorations, it really matches the size of the place which was a small café but enough for 20 customers. You looked at the counter to see the sweets that looked so delicious, then you saw one that looked very interesting for you. The only one strawberry custard pie with meringue and marshmallow topping on the top, the waiter said that that one was popular and if you want to order it, it would be sold out. Just when you wanted to order, another man suddenly came and ordered it at the same time with you.

The waiter said, "There's only one left for this StrawMallow product…"

You really wanted it, so bad, but the man beside you looked like pretty desperate to have that StrawMallow cake.

"Want to share it with me?" The man said, smiling so wide and made you couldn't refuse his offer.

The man ended up to sat in front of you while carefully cut the cake into two, "Done~! Let's enjoy it shall we?"

You smiled while sipping your hot Darjeeling tea and grab the fork to eat the cake, but the man in fron of you stared at you with a very cheerful smile.

"E-ehh… is there something wrong with my face…?" You asked kindly.

"You are very beautiful, what's your name?" The white haired man asked while eating his marshmallow.

Just when you want to introduce yourself, he cut you "Wait, I forgot that I haven't introduce myself~! Name's Byakuran."

Somehow you felt something after heard his name, it did ring a bell, but you couldn't remember about him. You decided to put that aside and introduced yourself, ""I'm (S/n) (Y/n), nice to meet you. You have a nice name."

Byakuran laughed and cheerfully ate the cake, leaving a custard cream on his left cheek. He looked like a small kid that enjoyed eating something sweet. "Byakuran-san, there's a cream on your face."

The white haired man smiled an asked, "Where? Here?" he touched his right cheek.

You couldn't help but to take tissue and wipe the cream, "Here."

He suddenly took a marshmallow and asked you, "Thanks, here's my appreciation."

Just when you want to take the marshmallow by your hand, Byakuran suddenly put the marshmallow into his mouth and make a sudden move to press his mouth in yours with marshmallow flavor that begin to spread into your mouth.

You pulled out, "W-what are you doing?!" embarrassment to be kissed in the public made your cheeks became red.

"Your lips looked very fluffy and I was right, it was delicious." Byakuran said while licking his index finger.

"That's not appropriate… and I already have someone too…" You swipe your lips with your palm.

"Hm… then let's be friends! I promise that I would never do it again."

"J-just friends, okay…?"

It was strange that you can accept him as your friend right after he kissed you, but something in him made you okay with it. You decided to split the bill and headed home, wondering why you accept him as your friend.

Byakuran sat down on his white sofa, he seemed to like white very much since his room was filled by white. The white haired man enjoying his marshmallow by eating it different way, from chewing it, throwing it and many others, but his most favourite was eating the marshmallow from your mouth.

Suddenly, a dark blue haired boy came inside the room and holding a report. Politely giving salute to his superior and slowly explained his report.

"Come and sit here Leo." Byakuran asked while patting the empty space on the sofa.

"E-ehh? But I…" Leo hesitated, wondering if he should sit or not.

"I'll fire you if you don't want, Leoo~" Byakuran said in hum, eating his marshmallow.

Obeying his superior demand, Leo sat down hesitantly and waiting for another demand. He was prepared to take any mortal blow from Irie from not going back to his post fast even though Irie has already warned him.

"Well Leo… I met someone today, she was very cute, like a marshmallow… especially that lips…"

"S-so you met someone that you like, good for you Byakuran-sama."

"But I heard that she already has somebody… ahhh, I really want her~" Byakuran sang.

Couldn't bear with in anymore, Leo stood up "I should leave or Irie-sama will be mad at me."

"Hnnn…Leo~? I'll bring her here, you should see her~"

With a cold eyes and sly smile pointed to Leo, he chuckled, enjoying the amusement of remembering your empty eyes. He would like a pretty doll like you, the one that he could play with, the one who was losing every hope many years ago. Oh, he so eager to see your loss again, your painful expression was just so tempting.

"I'll just kill that Vongola illusionist~"

**-TBC-**

A/N: Gahhh, gomen Mukuro, I made you look bad up there in the flashback scene… and I don't know but I don't really like the last part Anyway, review, please ^^b


	10. Crimson Mist

**Dancing With a Corpse**

(X. Crimson Mist)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error

A/N: Double update! I would finish my thesis in one day if my thesis were to write a story… orz

Mukuro groan as he woke up, stretching his arms and put off the blanket that covered his naked body. He realized that you were not there, beside him where you and him repeatedly making love after his arrival. The illusionist stood up, wearing his jeans and left his godly cleavage bare. He wondered your whereabouts as he strolled to the dining room, searching for some cold fresh water to drink.

"Oh, you are awake..?" You came from the hallway, greeting your lover with a smile.

Putting down the glasses of water, he embraced you, asking for your whereabouts earlier. And you answered, "I was training, watch this…"

You lifted your hand and pointed at the faucet at the dishwasher and suddenly the water spread out and drenched Mukuro. The illusionist said, "Oya, oya… you throw water to me..?" He let out an eerie smile.

"You feel wet, Mukuro? It's cold isn't it?"

"I see you've been training hard, aren't you? Kufufu…"

"I've been thinking that I possessed a Kotodama[1] power, I can make you feel something that you aren't supposedly feel and see something that doesn't appear. I can also control things around me too, that's interesting."

Mukuro smiled, breaking your illusion and then hug you tightly, almost feel guilty for letting you train your power. However, it was necessary for you, as he knew that the enemy would be making their move soon.

"That's the reason why I woke up blind and don't remember anything, because I wanted it. But I think that it's time to face the past and move on to the future. So I'll…"

"Shhh…" Mukuro put his finger at your lips, and slowly kissed you.

You were heading to Vongola HQ alone as Tsuna make a sudden call to you, he wanted to talk regarding a position in Vongola. You thought that it would be great to help Vongola again, just like the old time. But tonight, you had to regain your memories…

"Hi there pretty ladies!" Two tall men with black fedora and black tuxedo approached you.

They looked like an old mafia with fedora and black tux plus their sunglasses made it worst. You decided to ignore them and keep walking, not really interested to answer.

"Wait, wait, we are really happy to see you again you know!" One of the man said.

"Have we met?" You asked cautiously.

"Yes of course! If your magic really killed me back then, I wouldn't be wanting to kill you right now! Boys!"

You were surrounded by many men, making you annoyed because Tsuna would be waiting for you. But wait, are you always this annoyed? Seemed like you never being like this. You really don't want to kill, but you knew that you always have to kill someone later and this was a great time to show your training result too.

"I hated being surrounded by lowlifes!" You cursed, being more annoyed when they started attacking you. The power you had was not only Kotodama, but you can control things too. But you wondered that you were capable to curse, hanging around Gokudera surely can give a bad side for you.

"I'll give you a prophecy, in one second, all of you will be killed by your own weapon…" You glared coldly, then in a second, a crimson mist appeared and all of the men were dead, either stabbed by their own sword or shot by their own gun.

You sighed, and wondering which family that you killed. You called Tsuna quickly, reporting the condition after creating the illusion to cover up the body.

"Alright, sorry to make you do that (y/n), I'll be there ASAP." Tsuna hung up.

The feeling of killing someone made you trembling, but you didn't feel guilty at all and it seemed wrong to know that you didn't hesitated at all. You approached one of the men to search for their ID, and you found out inside their tuxedo were a white uniform that has a zipper in the front side. One name suddenly popped in your mind, "Mille…fiore?"

"Yuup~, that's right, (y/n)-chan…" Someone whispered to you, you recognized the voice, and just when you looked back, he was there, smiling cheerfully.

"Byakuran…?"

"You do remember me, I'm so happy~! Now, come with me (y/n)-chan, I'll treat you something."

"I refuse…"

"You shouldn't…" Byakuran smirked, then everything was black.

Yamamoto quickly approached Tsuna that has arrived at the meeting point, it was very clean that no one would even guess that there was a massacre here. But you were nowhere to be found, and you were not answering your phone.

"She definitely killed her enemies…but, is she really capable of doing that?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera answered, still trying to reach you by phone, "She slowly regained her nature, but if that really happened, then she would never be disappeared like this."

"I've found something, isn't this her wedding ring?" Tsuna observed the ring he found. Nevertheless, he couldn't find any clue, and then when suddenly the song of Namimori being sang by Hibird, the ring glowed, showing a carven text: 'Millefiore'.

"Wait, what?! Millefiore?!" Tsuna gasped and continued, "It must be a clue that (y/n) left behind, the text will appear if Hibird sang the song of Namimori."

Vongola Decimo never thought that Millefiore will be targeting you, there must be something planned by Byakuran if he suddenly abducted you. Especially you were already awaken the power inside you and started to brought out the murderous nature inside you. He couldn't even imagine the worst if Byakuran succeed to manipulate you.

However, in the midst of the situation, Mukuro couldn't help but felt something deep inside his heart. A pitch-black thorn slowly eaten his jealous heart as he realized that his 'old' sworn enemy would be the one you asked for help, and not him, he questioned it every second in his thought. He chuckled darkly as his thought, his passion to kill the cloud guardian risen to the point that made Mukuro laughed eerily.

But the Cloud guardian glanced at Mukuro deeply, then walked away…

Byakuran chuckled happily while holding a bowl full of marshmallow and chewing it playfully. He stared at an angel that he just captured, the creature that he has been longing to have and play with. To him, you were his angel of death that would grant him his wicked wish.

"Nee, you see (y/n)-chan~… This time you will be obedient okay~? I will take care of you forever (y/n)-chan…"

You did not answer your abductor and only stared at him emptily as you finally remember the one who destroyed your life. Your entire past played in your head just like a horror movie, blood scattered everywhere, countless people showing up inside your head while begging for their lives and not knowing that they would be killed mercilessly.

"You sure are very energetic, aren't you (y/n)-chan? Look, the red bar is rising high!" Byakuran pointed at the machine in the middle of the room while elegantly sitting at the bed where you being laid down with the machine covering your head and countless cable injected to your body.

"When the machine is ready with your fear, rage and power, we will be ready to annihilate Vongola (y/n)-chan… but don't worry because I will take care of you…" Said Byakuran while happily eating his marshmallow.

Then suddenly someone knocked the door from outside the room…

-TBC-

[1] The power of words

A/N: Well, I do really afraid that my writing skill's quality (especially the grammar) decreased and my writing style changed… But keep up with me and do feel free to tell me what I need to improve and correct. I really desperate for some reviews too, so please review okay? teehee~ :3


	11. Last Dance

**Dancing With a Corpse**

(XI. Last Dance)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't have that pineapple prince so as KHR ^^ and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error

A/N: I altered the scene when Mukuro confronted Byakuran in the anime here, hope all you don't mind (w)

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Byakuran stared at the door but keeping his fake smiled attached on his face, "Come in." he said, welcoming his young subordinate to come in the room. Leonardo Lippi or Leo in short, smiled timidly at his boss, hugging his board tightly like he always did all the time.

"Anything new~?" Byakuran smiled to his subordinate, but his eyes were cold.

"W-well, this is the information you requested." Leo hesitantly stared at you, then continue, "Is it her?" He asked.

Byakuran hummed, then took some marshmallows that was stored at the table beside the bed, "Here~, I'll give it to you." He offered the white sweet to Leo which hesitantly refused.

"Hnn… yeah, it's her. Isn't she lovely?" Byakuran caressed your cheek slowly, he could feel the coldness from your body transferred to his fingertips. The report that he requested has your photo attached at the upper left.

"U-umm… actually, I want to resign." Leo said while handing his resignation letter to Byakuran which Byakuran accepted and took a quick glance of it.

"Hnn… and… why is that, Mu…ku…ro…chan~?"

Leo twitched in surprise and quickly denied, "Mukuro? I'm Leo, Byakuran-sama."

"Hnn… really, even though I already knew who you are since the first time we met~? You see, that Datura flower means 'disguise' in flower language, it fits you~." Byakuran laughed at Leo, and then he touched your cheek, continuing to feel your cold skin, and gradually making his face become closer to you. When he did so, he could feel coldness on his neck; he saw his little subordinate was pointing a trident to him as the tip touched Byakuran's neck.

"Kufufufu…" Leo laughed and letting out a mist from his body, changing his appearance and revealed himself. "You have a nerve, aren't you Byakuran? Kufufufu…"

"Well… seems like the prince has arrive~ too bad that the princess is already mine~!" Byakuran cheered, not even flinched while being threatened by the trident. He slowly reached out to his pocket and pressed something that caused you to wake up.

You opened your eyes and stared at Mukuro emotionlessly, making the illusionist off guard and putting down his trident. The mist guardian surprised because he didn't put his trident down on his own will, he quickly realized that it was either your power or Byakuran's.

Byakuran laughed and spoke at you, "(Y/n)-chan~? Will you do a favor to kill this man?"

You stared at the white-haired man who smiled at you, and then you tilted your head, staring at Mukuro who has gone defensive. You lifted your hand and pointed at Mukuro while chanting, "Web."

Before the mighty illusionist able to prevent your power to catch him, a web suddenly appeared behind him, attaching him on it and paralyzed him as you continue, "Paralyze."

Mukuro glared at Byakuran, finally managed to untangle himself from the web and avoided your next attack. He started to attack Byakuran who avoided it easily while laughing cheerfully.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Irie quickly ran to where Byakuran was and as he opened the door, he found a mess inside the room itself. He saw Byakuran lying on the floor and he thought something happened to his boss, but when he saw closer, his boss was smiling at him.

"W-what had possibly happened here?!" Irie angered, he began to observe all the things that were destroyed.

"Ahh… Shou-chan. It will take a while until I able to stand up, haha~. So please dispose that corpse for me, okay~?"

Irie sighed at his boss behavior, and quickly drag the corpse which turned out to be Guido Greco, the young Italian murderer that Mukuro has been possessed to fill Leonardo Lippi's position. "What should we do with this?"

"Just arrange that he died as a murder victim~." The Millefiore boss smiled, but his eyes were dark.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

You panted heavily as you finally able to teleported yourself to Vongola's HQ, moreover you arrived in front of the Vongola personnel who were having a meeting right now. They were surprised that you would appear with blood flowing from your eyes, mouth and every hole at your face. You were overusing your own energy to teleport yourself and also to save Mukuro by forcing him to transfer his mind to his own body, you couldn't see anything as bloody tears kept flowing down and dripping to the floor. "Mukuro…? W-wh… is…he…" You collapsed on the spot and making the all the guardians who attended the meeting panicked.

Ryohei hurriedly lifted you up and brought you to the medic room, your blood was staining his black suit but he didn't care about it, as he kept running and carefully laid you on one of the bed. Shamal was horrified to see your severe bleeding condition and was afraid that he would lose you while he do the emergency treatment, but he quickly asked everyone out and quickly commanded several nurses to get ready.

"(Y/n)! Stay with me, we need you to keep fighting." Shamal kept saying to you while doing chest compressions as you no longer breathing.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Mukuro walked weakly as he was directly hit by Byakuran's attack and was going to the medic room to seek for medical treatment. He never thought that you would had your own consciousness even after Byakuran held captive of you, but he needed to find you soon as you forced him to transfer his mind back to his own body. The illusionist worried about you and started to imagine some possible scenarios in his mind, it was either you escaped successfully or you couldn't escape from Mille Fiore.

Tsuna was seen running to the Mist Guardian with a worried expression on his face, the Decimo see Mukuro walking weakly from a far when he was sitting and waiting for your emergency treatment. "I'll have Ryohei to heal you right now; you need to explain the situation."

Mukuro sat on the floor and Ryohei used his Sun Trowel to heal the Illusionist wound, "I saw Byakuran was planning to use (y/n) as his subordinate, fortunately for us (y/n) was not being brainwashed and still has her own consciousness. She forcefully transferred my mind so I don't know her condition; I'll search for her whereabouts after this."

Ryohei stared at Tsuna, sending a signal that the Boss should explain the things first. Tsuna sighed and started to explain, "Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Lambo and Gokudera are searching for information right now, as for me and Ryohei, we waited for Shamal's treatment for (y/n)'s condition."

Mukuro's blue and red eyes twitched in surprise, he began to wonder if it was very severe that Tsuna and Ryohei should wait outside while Shamal tried to cure you. His biggest fear suddenly came true as he heard a sound that he recognized well; it was an Electrocardiogram machine sound which indicating that a person's heart had stopped.

The Mist Guardian tried to enter your realm but he couldn't as he cannot see anything, it was dark and he knew that you were really gone. He remembered the first time he tried to see a death man's realm, but he also couldn't saw anything, it was pitch black there as if the light was turned off.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_"Am I going to die again…" _You murmured, staring with an empty gaze to the ceiling while Shamal finally used a machine to stimulate your heart by sending a shockwave._ "Just when I'm able to stay by his side… Just when… I can live like a normal person…"_

All the things became slow and you gradually lost your sight as it become darker, you unconsciously flowing tears down from your eyes, a real tears. You wondered if this was you really wanted, just when you finally could live and stayed by your beloved person's side. _"I want to see him… Mukuro…"_ Then you closed your eyes.

When you opened your eyes, you could feel the refreshing breeze swiping your whole body, making your (h/c) swayed. You observed the surrounding and noticed very beautiful scenery in front of you as the sakura petals being blown by the wind, you wondered if this was a garden or an illusion. But on the second thought, it may be inside the realm as you saw a man sleeping under one of the tree, he was your beloved one.

You smiled caringly at the man, carefully swiping the sakura petal from his cheek. He looked very tired as he didn't even realized you were touching his cheek and even caressing his hair, you called him, "Mukuro…"

The illusionist slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe at what he saw sitting beside him, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm always here, Mukuro. Why do you think like that?"

The illusionist closed his eyes for a second and smiled at you, gently caressed your cheek, "I'll see you soon, I'll be waiting for you. Kufufufu."

He disappeared and left you alone surrounded by the sakura, you wondered what he meant by saying that to you. But the urge of coming back to somewhere bugging you, it made you confused on what you had to do. "I wish to see you…" you murmured and suddenly it all became dark.

-TBC-

A/N: This is getting closer to the finale, show some love to the Nappo-san by giving review okay? Thanks~ xD


End file.
